When You Wish Upon A Star
by Aminatsu032
Summary: After her mother died, Mikan lived her life like a normal fourteen-year-old would. Well that was before an anonymous star comes crashing into her house, claiming she just wished him out of his kingdom! Oh, Kami, how did things turn out like this? MxN
1. Star, Star, Grant My Wish

**REVISED CHAPTER.**

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_All alone, wishing on stars  
Waiting for you to find me_

**CHAPTER 1 "Star, Star, Grant My wish"**

A certain brunette looked out of the window…staring at the pale moon. She stared at it for a while then to the stars shining brightly in the sky as if wishing that this were all a dream. But she knew it wasn't—it was a nightmare.

Of depression, Mikan sighed.

"Time passes by so quickly…" she said to herself. She closed the curtains and headed to bed.

She rolled from left to right and she just couldn't sleep. It started a month ago when her mother died due to a certain disease. And her father…well, he left when Mikan was still a baby. Her mother said he went away and made another family, leaving them alone.

So her mom worked hard for Mikan to go to school. Despite of their poverty, they didn't give up hope—and they still lived happily…until her mom died.

She could remember it…as if it was just like yesterday.

The way her mom looked when Mikan got home from school; the way the doctor said it was too late—they were still fresh in her mind. Though, she was very thankful her father sent her money every-so-often to support her needs.

But there were no letters, pictures and even e-mails that came from her father. She didn't have any clue to what he looked like, where he lived…these kinds of stuff.

Mikan sighed of depression again.

"Mom," Mikan whispered as if her mom was right beside her. "I hope wherever you are now…you're watching over me."

She went out of bed yet again and peeked at the sky.

She saw it again—the star that always made her smile; her favorite star. She stared at the star for a while and said, "Oh, star, at least you're always here when I need you. I wish you were here…I hate being alone."

She smiled again and went to sleep. She wanted to believe that the star where here, watching over her but she doubted it. After what has happened, it was hard to believe in miracles. She closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep.

But unknown to her, her favorite star suddenly lighted so brightly—and disappeared.

**O-------------------------------------------------------O**

At around two in the morning, Mikan woke up. She heard weird noises from the kitchen. She sat up as quietly as she can and looked around.

'_A burglar?'_ she had thought.

She stood up and took the green umbrella beside her study table. She opened the door as it creaked quietly.

She tiptoed to the kitchen and then prepared to see someone in a black ski mask and black suit rummaging around her kitchen.

"KYA!" she yelled, preparing to hit the 'so-called' burglar. Unfortunately, no one was there.

Mikan scratched her head. "I must've been imagining it," she said as she turned around.

Mikan opened her mouth to shout when she saw a figure in front of her but whoever it was quick; he had covered her mouth on time.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. Could it be? That there really _was_ a burglar in the house?**  
-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N: I know, I know, the chapter is short. I'll try to keep the following ones longer than this.**

**I don't know with myself but I get bored whenever I start a the second chapter of my other stories because I get thrilled to start a new one... (SIGH!) Anyway...REVIEW!**

**-Faye-chan-**


	2. Shall I, Or Shall I Not?

**REVISED CHAPTER.**

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_Hand in hand, Wish I would see  
That a stranger could be my friend_

**CHAPTER 2 "Shall I, Or Shall I Not?"**

'_Oh no!' _Mikan thought. _'The burglar's got me!'_

She tried to break free but whoever it was, was just so strong for her. And then it hit her! Well…it _may be_ gross but it also _may be_ the only way.

Sticking to her idea without any second thoughts, she started a countdown.

_3..._  
_2..._  
_1..._

Hesitant but desperate, Mikan _licked _the 'burglar's' hand, and thank fully, the **burglar** let go of her.

She glided swiftly to get her umbrella that slipped off her hand when the person grabbed her and hit the person who was hidden in the house's darkness.

"OUCH!" the person said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house! You...you burglar!" said Mikan as she continued hitting.

First hit, second hit, third hit and so on.

"Is that how you treat a visitor?! _You _were the one who wished me out of my kingdom!" the **burglar** said as he tried to get the darn umbrella out of her hand.

"Pardon? _Wished __**you **__out of __**your **__kingdom?" _said Mikan without stopping her 'hitting session'. "I _hardly _even know you!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!" he said as he finally got the chance to grab the umbrella.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" yelled Mikan so loud that the person covered his ears.

She thought she saw the light in the next lot open.

"I already told you! You _wished _me out of _my _kingdom!" he replied.

"URGH! Just show yourself first you ugly h—," Mikan was cut off when he saw his face.

The face of a boy about Mikan's age with crimson eyes and raven hair appeared from the darkness. He was rubbing his head and he was certainly **not ugly.**

Mikan's mouth hangs open. She took two steps backward and turned the lights on to have a clear view of him.

He was taller than she; about a head and a half taller.

"What were you saying?" the boy said as he stopped rubbing his head and put his hands on his pockets.

"Uh...n-nothing! J-just tell me who you are!" said Mikan as she blushed a little and looked away.

The raven-haired boy smirked.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume," he started, "As I have said, _you _wished me outta my kingdom."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE ELABORATE!"

"Sigh! As you can see, I'm so unfortunate to be your guardian star. I was assigned to this job like everyone else and what I do it to grant your wishes," explained Natsume.

"G-GRANT MY WISHES?! What guardian star? And one thing…you _never _grant my wishes!" Mikan snapped as she crossed her arms. "When I wished I could find a lottery ticket, there was none!"

"Well, the next day, a 'piece of paper' was in front of you when you were walking to school. What did you do? You threw it in the trash without even looking at it," said Natsume flatly.

Mikan sweat dropped, _'I __**did **__do that, did I?'_

"Wh-what about the time when I wished that my Hotaru would call me?" said Mikan finding at least _one thing_ that would make her statement true.

"She _did _call you that day but you were too busy doing your assignment and told yourself _'No phone calls',"_ explained Natsume.

"Well, what about the time when I wished I was a tooth fairy?!"

"That wish was just too impossible to grant," said Natsume, "Anymore?"

"Okay, I'm convinced!" said Mikan as she rolled her auburn eyes.

There was silence between the two after that. Mikan was looking at her feet. At that, she said, "Can you bring my mom to life?"

Natsume looked at her expressionlessly.

"I'm sorry…" he simply said

Tears fell from Mikan's eyes as she bit her lower lip. Natsume couldn't do anything. It was against the rules to bring someone back to life.

"I'm sure that…" he began to say, "wherever your mom is, she'll always be by your side."

Mikan looked at the raven-haired boy and wiped her tears.

"You're right," she said, her eyes still watery, "I'd better go to sleep now...I still have classes tomorrow."

Mikan started marching to her room and then she came to a halt.

Pointing her umbrella to Natsume, she said, "You can sleep at the guest room..._I've got my eye on you_!"

Natsume sweat dropped as he watched Mikan's walking figure march to her room.

"She forgot to tell me where the guest room was…" Natsume said to himself, "Oh well…"

Natsume shrugged looked for the room himself.

-  
-  
-  
-**end of chapter-**

**A/N: I know that I told you that I would make the chapters longer...but what can I say? I'm really kinda lazy...**

**Comments/suggestions are welcome! Please review!**

**Arigato!**

**-Faye-chan-**


	3. The New Student

**REVISED CHAPTER.**

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_When someone in the dark reaches out to you  
It touches off a spark that comes shining trough.  
It tells you...never be afraid._

**CHAPTER 3 "The New Student"**

When Mikan woke up, it was already late. She was about to panic without thinking again when she remembered the raven-haired "so-called star" that she met the night before.

"Natsume…" she murmured as she quietly walked towards the guest room. She opened the door as carefully as she can but she saw no one.

"That's odd…" she said to herself. _'It may be just a dream, then. Haha! There's no way I can meet a star!'_

She quickly changed her clothes and got to her bike before she get scolded as usual.

"Good morning, everyone!" she cheerfully like every other.

"You idiot!" said her emotionless best friend, Hotaru Imai, "I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Hmpf! You doubted me again, Hotaru!" she said as she marched to her seat.

Then she noticed all of them were busy about something. Chatters and whispers were heard all over. These made Mikan's curiosity tingle.

"Hotaru," she faced her best friend and asked, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Haven't you heard, Mikan?" said Anna, one of Mikan's closest friends.

"Heard what?" the confused brunette asked.

"There's a new transfer student joining our class," Anna informed.

"Really? I'm so excited!!!"

"Yes, idiot," a vein popped in Mikan's head. _'Who are you calling an idiot?_'

"Permy…" Mikan, Hotaru and Anna said in chorus.

Sumire turned red. She didn't like being called 'Permy'. "Ahem!" she said, ignoring the 'offending' comment, "And I have a feeling that _he _is absolutely _hot_!"

"Have you met him?" asked Mikan.

"No."

"Saw his picture?" asked Hotaru.

"No…"

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but…"—Anna paused for a moment—"…do you even know if this new student we're talking about is a _boy _or a _girl_?"

Sumire gasped. Everyone could see she was a little embarrassed. "So what if I don't?" she murmured.

The three sweat dropped. Sumire was indeed kind of weird.

Moments later, one of Mikan's classmates said their homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi was already there. And so everyont went back to their assigned seats.

The door opened and the small creak was heard. There he was. He had purple eyes and a shoulder-length…_pink hair_???

"Good morning my dear, dear, dear, dear students!!!" he greeted as he skipped to the teacher's table.

The students' mouths hanged open. What in the world did this teacher do this time? Oh, merciful god, help us…

"Like my new hair dew?" he asked brushing his newly dyed hair.

Everyone sweat dropped and murmured, "You never know what's in this teacher's mind…"

They looked at him again. He had this creepy smile resting on his lips.

"Anyway, kids…" he said, still smiling.

The students sat properly. Okay…here this was the time when he'll introduce to them the new student—

"…do you love pie?"—or not.

The students fell from their seats…anime style!

"I thought we were going to have a new classmate," Mikan whispered to Hotaru who was as emotionless as ever.

Narumi must've heard this and remembered. "Oh yeah!" the blond…ahem…pink-haired teacher clapped his hands once, "We have a new student joining our class! Come in now."

The door opened as the students watched the person who came in the room—a nerdy boy with olive-green hair!

Everyone's jaws were locked open again.

"_HE'S THE NEW STUDENT???" _they all asked.

"No, no, no! He's the new assistant principal!" said Mr. Narumi.

They sighed in relief…but then again, having him as the new assistant principal wouldn't be such a good idea either…

Not so long, the door creaked open again and revealed a person very different than the ones before.

The boy had raven-black hair and crimson eyes. He seemed familiar to Mikan…and finally she remembered.

"NATSUME!" Mikan shrieked as she pointed at him.

Everyone blinked twice—even Natsume himself.

"So, Mikan," said Mr. Narumi. "you know Natsume, then?"

"Uh…" for a moment, it didn't matter what Mikan's answer was. They just stared at the raven-haired boy.

"_My angel_…" said all the girls in the room, except Hotaru and Mikan. Hearts reflected in their eyes

"My hero…" said Hotaru as she took out her camera from her bag, dollar signs reflecting in her eyes.

All the girls surrounded the raven-haired boy—except for Mikan, that is.

Mr. Narumi approached Mikan and once again asked, "You know Natsume, then, Mikan?"

"Uh…family friend."

"I see!" that creepy smile appeared again.

"Um…shthudentsh, (snort) go back (snort) to your (snort) sheetsh!" ordered the 'geeky boy'.

"EEEW!!!" the students said in their minds. Of course, they couldn't say that out loud because whether they liked it or not, this _nerd_ **is** the assistant principal—but _why_?

As the girls went back to their seats, Narumi said, "Okay, Natsume, introduce yourself."

"Natsume Hyuuga," was all he said.

The girls cheered, excluding Hotaru and Mikan, but the boys just sweat dropped. It was rare seeing this in this class.

"Since Mikan and Natsume already know each other," said Mr. Narumi, "I'll assign Mikan as Natsume's partner! I mean, for you to show Natsume around an all!"

The girls turned around, looking at the poor Mikan with their evil eyes.

Mikan sweat dropped. _'What mess did I get myself into this time???'_

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Dismissal came. The students kept on avoiding Mikan.

"Hotaru, wait up!" said Mikan. Apparently, her best friend didn't stop, "Please don't get mad at me, Hotaru!!!"

The raven-haired girl stopped and turned around.

"Just don't ruin my plans…" she just said and started walking away again.

Mikan was now the only one left in the classroom. She sighed and walked home.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

As Mikan entered her house, she quickly dropped her bag in the carpeted floor and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Food! Food! FOOD!!!" she cheered as she opened the refrigerator. Then she noticed, _'There's pizza in the table?'_

She was about to open the box when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't you think it's rude when you eat other people's food?" Yep! It was Natsume, all right.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "I stay here, right?"

"Who told you that?" Mikan said, crossing her arms. "Because of you, everyone got mad at me!"

"Because of _me_?" echoed Natsume, "Well…who was the one who shouted my name causing the pink-haired teacher to choose you as my partner, huh?"

Mikan sweat dropped, "He was originally blond."

"Like I care…polka-dots…"

"NATSUME!!!"

---

_Maybe we all know what happens next, right?_

---

**DING. DONG.**

Hotaru was ringing Mikan's doorbell but the two (Mikan and Natsume) were too busy fighting and didn't hear.

The lavender-eyed girl ringed the doorbell once more.

…

Out of being impatient, she decided to open the door. She already knew that Mikan forgot to lock the door as always.

The door flew open and appeared to her sight, Mikan on top of Natsume.

Hotaru raised a brow and smirked, "I didn't know this would happen so soon…"

She quickly got her camera and began taking pictures.

'_I'm gonna be rich, the moment __**I **__sell these pictures!'_

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

"So," Hotaru said, "you're telling me that Natsume is actually the son of a family friend who's going to stay here for some time so that you won't be alone?"

"Yes," said Mikan as she let out a sigh, "that's right."

Lies or not, for sure Hotaru won't believe that Natsume is actually a star whom Mikan sent out of his kingdom. And if she does believe, it would be _big _trouble…

'_There's something that I don't know,' _Hotaru thought, _'something important and if they won't tell me…I'll have to find out myself…'_

"I see, Mikan," said Hotaru, "Well, I'd have to go now. Bye!"

Hotaru went out of the house.

Mikan sighed. "That was close!" she said.

"Don't be so sure, polka dots," Natsume said as he changed the TV channel over and over again.

"And why is that, pervert?"

"It's too impossible that someone like her would believe your stupid lies that easily," he said—and actually, he was right.

"Well…" said Mikan, "sorry if my lies are so stupid."

"Yep! And not only your lies are stupid…you are."

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!" Mikan yelled.

"I said you're so stupid…"

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

"GOOD morning, everyone!" Mikan greeted but sadly, no one greeted back, "Aw…come on, guys, It wasn't my fault that Natsume became my partner…"

"Well…" everyone said in union, "who was the one who shouted his name causing that pink-haired teacher to choose you as his partner, huh?"

"He was originally blond…" Mikan sweat dropped. Why is it like things were rewind?

"LIKE WE CARE?"

"WAH! What can I do for you to forgive me???" asked Mikan.

Sumire then stood up and began to talk, "There _is _one way…"

"I'll do it! Please tell me!!!" Mikan pleaded.

"You'll have to…"

"YES??"

"To…"

"YESSS???"

"…to enter the haunted house which is located by the cliff," said Permy.

"The…the WHAT?!"

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N: **

_Well…is this chapter long enough for you? Hehe! And I did learn one thing…swimming rules but sunburn sucks!  
That's all for now!!!_

_-Faye-chan-_


	4. Seal It With A Kiss

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow  
A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow  
Like it was written in the stars I knew  
My friend, my someone in the dark was you  
**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**CHAPTER 4 "Seal It... With A Kiss"**

"I...I can't go to that haunted house! You know, Permy, that I'm scared of ghosts, right?" I said as I began to run around like an idiot.

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. After my mom died, I was alone and sad so I wished upon my favorite star. (Sigh!) I wish I hadn't because he's a real pain in the neck! He's the reason why I am now in this mess.

"I _know_!" said Permy emphasizing the word 'know', "That's exactly why we chose that, idiot!"

"What???" I yelled, "YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO THERE ALONE??? DO YOU? DO YOU???"

As my other classmates covered their ears, Permy began to speak again, "Calm down! We are going to allow you to get a partner."

"Whew! Thanks, Permy," I said in relief. _Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru!_

"Yeah, whatever! And don't call me Permy! That is _not _my name!"

"Sure...Permy..." hey! Don't blame me! I didn't mean to say that...I was just used to calling Permy, Permy. And I didn't really expect that Permy would act like a crazy cat---and dog.

Maybe you're wondering...why am I so scared of ghosts.

_**My flashback...**_

_It was raining very hard that day. My cousins visited us that day and because we were so bored, one of my cousins suggested, "Hey! How about we just tell each other ghost stories?"_

_I stared at him for my mom had never told me ghost stories before...nor tell me about these supernatural creatures._

_I actually thought at that time that ghosts are like the shows I'd watch every morning...you know, the one with Big Bird and Elmo. Oh! Sesame Street!!!_

_Ahem! Moving on with the flashback. I've always loved that show---back then---and so I thought, '__**It'd be so much fun!**__'_

"_Okay!" I said with a smile painted on my cute face._

_My other cousins looked at me in disbelief. What I also didn't know back then that Hiro, my cousin is the best ghost story teller EVER! Not really '__**ever**__', just an expression._

_My cousins ran away for they were scared to hear Hiro's ghost stories. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yes! YES! YES!!!" I know, I know, I shouldn't be so excited!_

"_Okay, I'll start..." Hiro said, "Once, in the Alice High School, a group of students stayed for a group project. They were planning to do it in the Audio Visual Room. One of them placed the bag on a chair there and noticed...one of them was missing. And so, he went outside the room and saw the girl, a.k.a his classmate shaking all over. He then asked, "__**What's the matter?**__" the girl said that she can see ghosts and other creatures and that she just saw one. That ghost, she said, was always following him and pointing at him and laughing. The boy looked around him and saw that..."_

_Okay! Stop this part. This story had always creeped me out, if ever there's such word._

_At that time, I felt like my heartbeat stopped. I almost fainted. And since then, I've always been scared of these ghosts._

_I didn't even bother to stay around and find out what happened next._

_And, to tell you the truth...Alice High School is the school I'm currently in._

_Oh, God, help me!_

_**...End Of My Flashback**_

The moment I saw Hotaru came in the classroom, I started begging her, "Oh please, Hotaru! Please be my partner!!!"

Hotaru looked at me blankly, "I don't care what other idiotic things you have planned to do and I'm not getting involved at it."

Hotaru walked to her seat and grabbed a book in her bag.

"I'll do self-studying instead."

I looked at the book she was reading and read the title, "Four-hundred and seventy-five ways on how to blackmail written, researched and revised by _Hotaru Imai???_ Is this really what you call self studying???"

With Hotaru's, "..." reply, I tried asking my other classmates but as expected, no one said 'yes'. And just my luck...Natsume entered the room.

"Natsume," I said as I approached him, "wouldyoubemypartnerforadarePermymadeforme?"

Natsume looked at my classmates breaking pencils in their anger. He gave me that..._evil _smile.

"Yah, okay..." he said. It was then that I realized that he only said 'yah, okay...' so that my classmates would hate me even more than they hate me now.

Oh, God! I need you more than I needed you before...

O-----------------------------------------------O

"WAH!!!" I shrieked as I stared at the oh-so-freaky haunted house.

"Quit your yappin', Watermelons," Natsume said.

"Wa...wa...WATERMELONS???" I knew exactly what he was talking about, "Natsume, you PERVERTED JERK!"

"Shhh," he said as he placed his finger on my lips... that was enough to make me blush.

"Don't you know...?" said Natsume in a freaky tone, "Ghosts...hey hate noises..."

My body started shaking all over...I was not born to do _this!!!_

Well, because I was so scared, I didn't notice that I just embraced Natsume until...

"Oi...baka!" he said flatly, "Let me go..."

I opened my eyes that was shut tight and looked at Natsume's handsome face. Ahem! Rephrase that please! I opened my eyes that was shut tight and looked at Natsume's _face._

I blushed shades of red as I let go.

"Hn." he said as he walked to the haunted house door.

"H-hey! Don't leave me here!"

O----------------------------------------------O

"S-s-s-s-so th-th-this is h-h-how the h-h-h-haunted house looks l-l-l-l-like," I said obviously, my voice was shaking.

I didn't notice, again, that I was now embracing Natsume's left arm.

I blushed scarlet as I let him go.

"Natsume!!! It's so scary here!!! Can't I just wish us out of here???"

"No..." he answered, "I'm a human whenever I'm on Earth."

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked...what? I was so scared!

O---------------------------------------------O

As we continued walking, my shrieks began to sound louder and louder.

I can really tell that Natsume was getting annoyed.

"Would you just shut up!" he boomed.

"How can _I _shut up when my worst fear are ghosts??? At this point, nothing can shut me up!" I started saying, "They scare you to death! They kill you then they l---"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence for before I knew it; his lips were pressed into mine.

My eyes were wide open and my heart stared beating fast! I didn't know what to do!

As Natsume broke the kiss, I started blushing one hundred shades of red!

I couldn't look at Natsume straight for some reason...and I just couldn't speak. But I tried my best to ask him just one question, "N-Natsume...wh-why did you do that?"

"Tch. And you said that nothing can shut you up?" Natsume simply said as he started to walk away.

And of course, I followed...

O---------------------------------------------O

"Wow, Mikan!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"We never thought you could make it out safely," said Nonoko.

I just sweat dropped.

"Eh...surprises are in store..." I simply said.

Yep! Surprises all right!

Natsume? He just stole my _first kiss._

-

-

-

-End Of Chapter-

**Author's Notes:**

**NYEHEHEHEH! Didn't expect it'd happen so soon? I still have more ideas up my sleeve.**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Please review!!!**

**I'll be back after a few more ones.**

**That's all for now!**

**-Faye-chan-**

"_**I did learn one thing...being alive is nice but life is what I despise..."**_

**Sneak Preview for the next chapter:**

"_Class, we're having a field trip!"_

"_**I'm so sorry kids, it looks like the one in-charge of the renting seems to have forgotten to rent so the resort has only a few more cottages. Seems like you and your partners has to stay in one cottage...**__together__**..."**_

"_Have you heard? Whoever couple that kisses under the tree over there will stay together forever."_

**Next Chapter: "Our Exciting Field Trip (Part 1)**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	5. Our Exciting Field Trip PART 1

**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032  
-  
-  
_**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Promise me we'll always be  
walking the world together  
Hand in hand where dreams never end  
my star secret friend and me  
**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**CHAPTER 5 "Our Exciting Field Trip! (PART 1)"**

I went to school early today, surprisingly. The truth is, I didn't get that much sleep last night. I was thinking about that..._kiss_...

Well, maybe it didn't mean anything to Natsume at all but it was my _first _kiss for God's sake!

So, there I was, staring outside the window, my chin resting on my palm...**all spaced out**.

"HEY MIKAN!" I heard Permy yell at me. I quickly came back to my senses.

"There's no need to yell, Permy! I'm right here!" I yelled back.

"Talk to the hand!" and what language is that??? "I've been calling you for like...twenty times already but no answer!"

I gulped. I didn't want Permy to ask me this question...

"_Why were you so spaced out, anyway?"_ well...what can I do? She asked.

"Uh...err..." I didn't know what to do! I can't just tell Sumire that Natsume kissed me! No, no, no, no, NO! "It's because..."

"I KNOW!" Permy cut me off. Could it be that..._she really knows_??? "I know exactly what you're thinking about!"

Normal POV 

'_She knows! She knows!' _these same words were echoing in Mikan's mind. She was sweating all over. And so, Sumire finally spoke.

"You...are thinking about the field trip, are you?" said Sumire.

Mikan fell down---anime style!

"I'm right, aren't I?" she said laughing like a moron, "I am SOOO good!"

The brunette sweat dropped. "Y-yeah...you are...hehe..."

"I'm as good as _Frankenstein_!" she said. Obviously, there was a mistake in her sentence.

"Don't you mean _Einstein_?" said Koko popping out of nowhere.

"Ha! That's what I said, _sunshine_," said Sumire as she started her freaky laugh again.

Koko and Mikan both sweat dropped and murmured, "She's really a weird woman..."

Time passed and the students started filling their seats and at last their homeroom teacher came in.

Surprisingly, his hair was back to blond.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD morning, my dear, dear, dear precious students!!!" he said in his usual tone.

"What's up, Naru? Decided that pink wasn't your color?" one of them asked.

Narumi giggled a bit. "Oh...that's not it! I was starting to have split ends, you see!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Before I forget, we're having a field trip tomorrow," he cheerfully said.

The students panicked. "Why did you just tell us now???" "Why so sudden???"

"I'm really sorry students, I forgot...hehe!" he said.

The students panicked more.

"Don't worry! I've decided," said Mr. Narumi, "We'll not have any classes today so that you all can prepare!"

-Silence-

"**YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Let's see..." said Mikan as she scanned the things she had prepared. She, Natsume and all the other students headed straight home to prepare their things, "bathing suit...check; goggles...check! Hm...okay...I have this one and what I need is..."

"Hey, idiot," Natsume said as he stood in front of Mikan's door.

"What d'ya want?" she asked.

"You have a phone call," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, just a minute," said Mikan as she stood up and headed to the living room.

"Yes, hello?" she said.

"_Sakura-san, you never told me you were actually living with Natsume!" _

The annoying voice was familiar.

"Well, you never asked, _Permy..."_ Mikan said.

_"URGH! You'll pay! I'm now the new president of –The Natsume Fan Club- so it's my right to know, Ms. I'm-so-perfect!"_

"Yeah, yeah! So why did you call?"

_"I came to inform you to bring a beach ball."_

"Why?"

"_ISN'T IT OBVIOUS??? WE'RE GOING TO PLAY AGAINS THE GIRLS IN CLASS D!"_

"What? I wasn't informed!"

"_That's why I called, idiot!"_

"So, what's this fight all about this time?"

_"The girls in class D wants to take Natsume_!_"_

"I don't like Natsume anyway so why should I play with you?"

"_Let me explain clearly...__**you are NOT and will NEVER play with us or the other team**__! Natsume __**is **__already your partner and there's no way that we're going to let you have more! All we need, is your beach ball...__**that. Is. ALL!**__"_

Mikan sighed; it's not really a privilege having Natsume as your partner (_Take note: __**For her...**_) _nor _have him as your housemate...and come to think of it, have him as your star! What's up with these people anyway? What's so appealing about a cold perverted jerk like _him_?

And so, the useless conversation continued...

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Wow! This place is so WONDERFUL!!!" said the excited Mikan as she looked from right to left.

"Shut up, will 'ya!" said Natsume flatly as he looked for the door that has the numbers 341 on it.

It was bad enough that they live in the same roof but the same cottage in other words the same room??? No way!

_**Flashback...**_

_At last, they have arrived at their destination. As the students walked outta the bus, they noticed that their homeroom teacher was talking to the manager._

_"I wonder what Mr. Narumi's doing there..." Mikan said to her best friend, Hotaru._

"_Who cares?" said the emotionless raven-haired girl as she took a bite of her bacon sandwich._

_**-**__**Two Whole Hours Later...**__**-**_

"Who cares??? WHO CARES!!!" said the brunette who just lost her temper for they were waiting there for two hours.

"_Mikan, calm down," said Nonoko as she tried to stop Mikan from attacking Mr. Narumi._

"_HOW CAN I CALM DOWN???"_

"_I'm sure he's almost finished talking...__**hopefully**__" said Anna emphasizing the last word._

_Mikan's head was about to blow when they saw Mr. Narumi approaching them, Mikan calmed down a bit._

"_Mr. Narumi, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG???" said Mikan as she went to her homeroom teacher and began to ask him never-ending questions._

"_Now, now, calm down," said Mr. Narumi as he started explaining, "__I'm so sorry kids, it looks like the one in-charge of the renting seems to have forgotten to rent so the resort has only a few more cottages. Seems like you and your partners has to stay in one cottage...__**together**__..."_

_Mikan was dumbfounded. It was like the world had stopped. One cottage? __**Together**__??? NO WAY!!!_

_**...End of Flashback**_

"Here it is," said Natsume as he inserted the key to the doorknob and opened it.

As the room reflected on Mikan's auburn eyes, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the room.

"Wow!!!" said Mikan as she ran to the bed and jumped at it. Her laughter was heard all over the room.

"Why don't you just shut your big mouth?" said Natsume coldly.

Mikan gave him a pout and said, "Well SO-RRY!"

"..." was Natsume's reply as he headed to the bed and lied down.

As he slowly closed his crimson eyes, Mikan couldn't stop herself from staring at the handsome raven-haired boy. They stayed like that for moments until Natsume unexpectedly opened his eyes, catching Mikan staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

Mikan quickly looked away and her face from Natsume. Natsume smirked and whispered to her ear, "Tell me, _you like me, don't you_?"

Mikan blushed magenta. She couldn't believe Natsume said that!

"O-of course not! Wh-why would I like someone like you, for God's sake!?" Mikan said as she stood up and added, "I'm going to take a walk."

She headed to the door and went outside the cottage.

The raven-haired boy smirked again. _'Idiot,' _he thought.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Hmpf! That Natsume! Why would I like someone like _him_?" Mikan said to herself, "Someone arrogant, self-centered, perverted jerk like him! He's so rude---yet so..."

Mikan remembered the feeling when she looked at Natsume. He seemed so calm the moment he closed his eyes.

'_Wait! What am I thinking?' _Mikan thought. At that, she saw Anna and Nonoko talking about something near a certain tree by the cliff.

"Anna! Nonoko! What are you two doing here?" Mikan asked as she approached her two friends.

"Have you heard?" said Anna.

"Heard what?"

"The legend!" said Nonoko.

"What legend?" Mikan was _indeed _confused! What _legend _was the two talking about?

"Whoever couple that kisses under the tree over there will stay _together __**forever**__," _the last two words echoed in Mikan's head.

'_Together...__**forever**__?'_ she thought then suddenly Natsume's face appeared in her mind and she immediately blushed. She could feel that her heartbeat was getting faster.

"Mikan, is something wrong?" asked Anna.

"Uh...it's nothing, nothing at all," said Mikan as she looked down.

"Um...okay," said Anna.

'_What's the matter with me?'_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Night fell. Mikan, Nonoko and Anna were in Hotaru's room playing board games.

So far, this field trip was boring. Since Mr. Narumi was nowhere to find, so the students had nothing to do.

"Hey, Anna, it's your turn!" said Mikan as she tried to catch the pink-haired girl's attention. But Anna did not answer. She was staring outside the window.

"HEY ANNA!"

This finally caught the pink-haired girl's attention.

"What's up, Anna? Why were you so spaced out?" asked Mikan.

"Well...I thought I saw a man wearing all-black and he was staring at this cottage," said Anna, "He looked scary...d-do you think he's...(_Gulp_)..._undead_, maybe?

"U-U-U-U-U-UN_DEAD_???" Mikan echoed as she shrieked so loud.

_BAKA...BAKA...BAKA...BAKA...BAKA...BAKA..._

"Ow...Hotaru! That hurt! What's that thing anyway?" Mikan asked as she examined the gun her best friend was holding.

"I bought an item on e-bay and improved it, and thus, the_ Baka Gun _was born..." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"B-_Baka _Gun???"

**"---The "Baka Gun"**

**An improved version of the best-selling item on E-Bay.  
Originally made to knock-out bakas like Mikan, here...and I suppose other people who won't shut up their mouths and say nonsense things.**

**Can be bought on my website for only a cheap price which is 250 rt.---"**

"If there are _really _supernatural creatures here, I can get a lot of money out of them...I'd say we investigate."

"B-b-b-but, HOTARU, you _know_ I'm scared of ghosts!" Mikan whined.

"I clearly know that...and they say ghosts attack people who are scared of them the most so we'll use you as _bait_..." Hotaru said as an evil smile crept on her face.

"WAH! You're scarier than the ghost!" said Mikan as she ran to her cottage.

"Um...Hotaru...do you think you went too hard on the poor her?" said Nonoko, sweatdropping.

"No..." Hotaru emotionlessly said.

"One more thing...where's Sumire? She's your partner right?" asked Anna.

"I blackmailed her out of here so that I could have the place alone."

_"Mikan's right...Hotaru **is** scary..."_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Mikan arrived in their cottage, panting and panting. It was quite obvious that ran because she was scared.

"What happened to you? You got raped by a _pig_?" Natsume said flatly.

"_NO_!" said Mikan.

"Then why were you running like a total lunatic?" asked Natsume.

"Annasaidshesawsomeoneinall-blackandwesuspectedthathewas...was..._UNDEAD_!!!" Mikan said as she breathed heavily.

"You're really a lunatic..." said Natsume as he just ignored what the brunette said.

"But...but...it was true!" said Mikan, "He _did_ look like an _undead_ person...even if I didn't see that man!"

"Pathethic..."

"HMPF!" said Mikan, pouting and crossing her arms, "Why won't you believe anything I say???"

"..." was Natsume's reply.

"GRRRRR! You are so annoying!"

"Like you're not..."

"LALALALALALA!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!! LALALALA!"

"Annoying moron!"

"LALALALALALALALALA!!!"

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"WHEN WILL THESE TWO STOP??? WE CAN'T SLEEP_!!!"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-**end of chapter-**

**A/N: Whew**! **That was long**! **Sorry not much NatsuMikan moments here but I promise that the next chapter...there will...NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!!

**Anyway...I hope you liked it and that it wasn't _that_** **corny...hehe...  
PLEASE REVIEW**!!!

**_Sneak Preview of The Next Chapter..._**

**"Wow**! **How come all of you have eye bags? Didn't you have enough sleep?"**

**"Where did Natsume and Mikan go??? They were here just a moment ago..."**

**"Look, you can't walk, idiot**! **It's me who's going to suffer because of your heavy weight so stop whining**!**"**  
-  
-  
-  
**-Stay tuned**! _"Our Exciting Feild Trip_! PART 2"


	6. Our Exciting Field Trip PART 2

"_Class, we're having a field trip!"_

"_I'm so sorry kids, it looks like the one in-charge of the renting seems to have forgotten to rent so the resort has only a few more cottages. Seems like you and your partners has to stay in one cottage...together..."_

"_Have you heard? Whoever couple that kisses under the tree over there will stay together forever."_  
-  
-  
**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032  
_**-  
-  
****When someone in the dark reaches out to you  
And touches off a spark that comes shining through  
It tells you never be afraid  
Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow  
A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow  
Look for the rainbow in the sky  
-  
-**

**CHAPTER 6 "Our Exciting Field Trip PART 2!"**

**DING. DING. DING. DING. DINGGGGG..!!!**

"_Ow, is it morning already???"  
"Darn...I didn't get enough sleep last night..."  
"You said it!"_

"My, my...what's the matter my dear, dear precious students?" asked the blond teacher, "Wow! Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"**NO!**" they all yelled.

"Then why?"

The students pointed on the fighting _couple _which yells' woke them up all of them last night---**HORROR**!

"I _said _SHUT UP!" Natsume yelled.

"I _said _NO!" the brunette yelled back.

Narumi smiled at the sight and approached them saying, "Oh man, you really love each other don't you?"

"**NANI**???"

"Well...you know what they say...'The more you hate, the more you love!'" said Narumi.

"And where did you get that _stupid_ idea?" said Natsume.

"I'd say it's true," Hotaru blankly said.

"What? Hotaru!!!" that's how Mikan says, 'I object'.

"If you two become popular because of a 'certain rumor', then I could take pictures of you two and sell them for a high price," the Ice Queen explains, "Now...smile for the camera..."

**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.**

"What are you doing??? **STOP**!"  
"I said get away!" Natsume shouted.

Well...this scene continued until...

"Well then, settle down, kids," said Mr. Narumi, "Our first activity for today is...**haunt for the mysterious ghost**!"

Whispers were heard all over the place... "Ghost?" "Is there really a ghost here?" "This sounds exciting!" But one person makes the difference...

"**G-G-G-G-G-G-G-**_Ghost_?!?!" Mikan screeched, "What do you mean ghosts???"

"_Undead_, actually," Mr. Narumi added.

Mikan was a frozen ice. Did Mr. Narumi say _undead_???

"So it was true then!" Anna said, the students looked at her, "The one I saw last night...it's true!"

Gasps where heard, and whispers, once again, surrounded the place.

"I think we shouldn't do this," once student said, but a certain raven-haired girl says otherwise. An evil smile crept on her face, "I'd say we **investigate**," she suggested.

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

"WAH! HOTARU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Mikan begged and cried, but the stoic girl just replied, "If you don't want me to let this _undead _eat you, you better just shut up!"

"Hotaru, why are you so mean to me! I thought you were my best friend!"

"You decided that on your own," Hotaru just replied.

"YOU BIG MEANIE! Why can't you j---OUCH! What did you do that for?!?" cried Mikan as she looked behind her and saw the _oh-so-annoyed _Natsume.

"That's for being such a blabbermouth," he said.

"Well SO-RRY!"

_**Flashback...**_

"_I'd say we __**investigate**__," Hotaru suggested. Majority said 'no' but since the teacher-in-charge agreed with Hotaru..._

"_I agree with Hotaru! That'd be fun!" the whole class had to suffer... "There will be four people in each team! Choose between you or your partner, to as who will pick the numbers in these boxes. The same number, the same team!"_

'_**That means...that means...that means I can be with Hotaru!!!**__' Mikan thought. She then turned to Natsume who seemed like he didn't care at all, "Natsume! Natsume! Please let me be the one to pick! Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top???"_

"_Tch. Do what you want," he said flatly._

"_SUGOI!" said Mikan, "Arigato, Natsume-kun!"  
Her smiles had seemed to have worked on him...he subtly blushed but hid his face._

_The brunette picked a number and saw on the small piece of paper, "__**Number 4**__" it read._

"_Did you say number four?" Mr. Narumi said, "Well, you're in the same team as Hotaru and Sumire!"_

"_With...Hotaru???" she echoes as a big grin started to form in her face._

_**...end of flashback**_

'_I'm really happy that I'm with Hotaru but I just can't stand Perm and Natsume!' _Mikan thought as she almost erupted like a volcano seeing Perm flirting with Natsume. Jealous, probably?

"Would you two stop flirting with each other!" she finally blurted out.

"My, my, Sakura-san, jealous? Just can't stand that Natsume likes me more?" wow! Sumire has some nerves!

"Wha---what? I'm _not_ jealous! I'm just...um..._distracted_...yeah! I'm distracted, that's all!" Mikan walks away in the direction her feet would lead her---which she, herself, also doesn't know.

As Natsume and Sumire look at her go, Natsume's expression became hidden under his long bangs. He then pulled his arm away Sumire's embrace. (**GIVING SUMIRE A bad NAME!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!**) He then ran after the brunette.

Hotaru, who noticed the commotion asked, "Where did Natsume and Mikan go??? They were here just a moment ago..."

"Well..."

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

"**HMPF! **That Permy! How _dare _she say I'm jealous! Of course I'm not jealous! What on earth is she thinking???" Mikan said to herself. But then she stopped realizing that she had been completely lost in the woods.  
"O-oh no! Where on earth am I??? OH! Why did I ever let myself be affected with Sumire's words! **Baka! Baka! BAKA!**"

"Tch. What do you expect from an idiot?" Mikan looked around and saw the raven-haired boy approaching her.

"N-Natsume?"

"What the heck were you thinking? Did you really think that I actually liked the ugly seaweed head?" he added.

"Well...uh...I...I knew that...um...I just..."

"You stupid moron," he said flatly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" but then, seeing the expression on Natsume's face, Mikan forgot her anger and went to deep thought, _'I have never seen such cold expression in anyone's eyes before. Come to think of it, it's been months now since I first met him...still, it's like he's still a complete stranger to me. He's so close...__**yet so far**__.'_

"What are you staring at?" the raven-haired boy coldly asked.

"Hey Natsume," said Mikan, "How do you describe the world you came from?"

"And why do you need to know?"

"Is it a crime to ask?"

"Sometimes, it can be..." as the mysterious young prince started to walk away; questions started filling Mikan's mind. Questions like, '_Who __**is**__ Natsume anyway?'_

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

"WAH! **WE'RE COMPLETELY LOST**!" Mikan shrieked.

"And whose fault is it, now?" Natsume said flatly.

"Hmpf! You could've just left me alone; instead of telling me 'It's your fault, it's your fault' all the time!" Mikan said, crossing her fingers, "Tell me, Natsume, why _did _you go after me anyway if you didn't care at all?"

"..." was Natsume's reply.

"HEY, NATSUME! I'm talking to you!!!"

"..."

"NATSUME!"

"Sheesh, polka, you don't need to shout!"

"And why would I **not shout **when you're not answering me at all? And why do y---wait a sec, '_polka_'?" Mikan's cheeks began to blush as she blurted out loud, "NATSUME, HENTAI!"

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

Birds started to fly away; northeast from the direction Hotaru and Perm are in.

"They should be close," the stoic ice queen said.

"How can you tell?" asked Permy.

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**

"Stop talking, your voice annoys me," Hotaru lifelessly said.

"OW..."

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

"Until when are you going to shout your lungs out, for God's sake!" Natsume said.

"Until you stop teasing me! Why do you always---WHOA!"

Natsume looked behind and saw that Mikan had fallen into a cliff! Tough, gladly, it was just a shallow one.

"Are you still alive?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I a---OUCH!" Mikan said after trying to stand up.

Natsume approached her and looked at her left foot, "Looks badly-sprained to me."

"What badly-sprained, I'm as fine as eburrr!!!" she said as she tried to stand up again. But because of the pain, she fell into Natsume's arms, blushing.

"You're a pretty stubborn little girl," Natsume said as he smirked at the brunette.

"You poker-face!" said Mikan, hoping that Natsume took it as an insult. But, he didn't.

"I'd take that as a complement," he just said as he carried the blushing Mikan---bridal style!

"You let go of me! I can walk by myself!"

"Yeah right! Talk to the hand!"

"I. SAID. LET! GO!!!"

"Look, you can't walk, idiot! It's me who's going to suffer because of your heavy weight so stop whining!"

"GRRRR!!!"

"You know," Natsume said, "if you try to walk by yourself, that sprain you've got may get worse. And since you're my responsibility, even if I didn't want to, I'd have to do it---even if I'd have to risk my own life."

Mikan started to blush a hundred shades of red. _'That is about the kindest thing Natsume told me...__**am I dreaming**__? If I am...please, Kami-sama, I beg of you! Never wake me up...please...' _Mikan thought as she started to drift to sleep.

"_Idiot," _Natsume whispered.

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

"Mikan! Faster! We're going!" said Mikan's friends.

"YEAH! I'm coming!" she said as she stepped out of their cottage and headed to the bus. But before going inside, she thought, _'Maybe...maybe...this field trip wasn't as bad as I thought...'_  
-  
-  
-  
**-end of chapter-**

**A/N:  
I finally updated! And it's a pweeettyy long chappie as well!!!  
I'm so HAPPY!!! (n.n)**

**REVIEW!  
Ja ne, minna-san!!!**

**AISHITERU!!!!**

**-Aminatsu032-**


	7. Fever!

**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_By: Aminatsu032_

**I believe you and I  
Could never really say goodbye  
wherever you may be  
I'll look up and see  
someone in the dark for me**

**CHAPTER 7 "Fever!"**

"_ACHOO! ACHOO! AACCHHOOOOO!!!" _

"You're so disgusting, moron! Here!" said Natsume as he threw a box of tissue paper to the sick Mikan.

Since she was having a bad cold, she's staying in bed today.

Natsume got the thermometer from Mikan's mouth and read her temperature out loud, "Thirty-eight point ninety-three...looks like it's worse than I thought."

"So...what will I do now?" asked Mikan.

"Looks like I'd have to take a leave as well so that I could look after you," Natsume murmured as he placed the thermometer on its proper container.

Though Natsume said it so softly, Mikan heard it and couldn't believe her ears! Did Natsume just say those things? _**Look after you**_

"Na-Natsume??? You...you're doing it for _me_?" said Mikan...hoping that her hopes were true.

Natsume faced her and smirked.  
"If I could just leave you here and let you die, I would. But since I'm your guardian star, it would be against the law to leave you here. That is since it is not your time yet. In other words...I'm doing it for my _own _sake," explains Natsume.

"Hn! I should've known! Very predictable! You're as selfish as ever, Mr. Selfish!"

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!!!**

"Someone's at the door!" Mikan informed.

"I know you big stupid idiot!" said Natsume as he left Mikan's room and opened the room.

A girl with wavy, ebony hair and deep black eyes was revealed.  
She was grinning at the terrified Natsume.

"Oh! Natsume, my cuppy cake!" she said as the girl to hugged Natsume's left arm.

"Yu-Yuki, what are you doing h-here?" asked the handsome raven-haired boy.

"Why, I came here to see 'ya, my Banana Pie," she said.

"B-but you---," Natsume was not able to finish his sentence when Mikan yelled, "Natsume...who's at the door???"

The ebony-haired girl blinked thrice and looked at Natsume, "W-was that a girl's voice, Natsume?"

"Um..."

"Na-Natsume...you're livin' with a girl???"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"So you see," said Natsume, "that is why I am living with this idiot."

"Oh! So that's what it was! I almost thought that there was some kind of incident when you kissed her in a haunted house or carried her because she sprained her ankle or something like that!" said the ebony-haired girl named Yuki---a childhood friend of Natsume's.

After this speech of hers, Natsume and Mikan just sweat dropped and thought, _'This girl knows more than expected...'_

"Anyway, Yuki, I'm going to school so take care of polka-dots here, understood," said Natsume.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" said Yuki who seemed not to care a bit.

"**ACHOO!**"

"I'm going now!" said Natsume as he headed to school.

The two girls just watched Natsume go without a word. But then they both looked at each other...

'_Who is this girl with a weird accent and how is she related to Natsume?' _Mikan thought.

'_I don't care even if Natsume is her guardian star. She's goin' down!' _Yuki thought.

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!!!"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

As Natsume opened the door to the classroom, a bunch of girls started greeting her...crowding the way. But a certain raven-haired girl noticed something was different.

"What happened to Mikan," Hotaru asked as she kept her camera and looked around with blank expression in her face.

"She's sick," Natsume answered, "so I told her to take a leave today." Natsume then went straight to his seat.

"Who's looking after her now?" another question from the raven-haired girl.

"Someone I know," Natsume simply answered. Though, he could not hide the fact that he was becoming a little worried.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"_What? Sakura's absent today?" asked the president of the famous __**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club**_

"_Yes, Shouda-sama," said one of her followers._

"_I see..."_

'_**Now that Sakura's on a leave, I can finally spend time with my handsome prince**__...'_

"_BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the evil witch laughed in joy, "FINALLY!!! FINALLY!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"**WE ARE LIVING IN A METERIAL WORLD, AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL. YES, WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD, AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL---!"**

"Yuki, please stop it! I'm trying to rest!" Mikan begged.

Yuki turned down the volume of the stereo and looked at the brunette who was just, a while ago, covering her ears.

"And _who _do you think _you _**actually **are?" said Yuki, "You're not the boss of me, so stop bossing me around!"

"Yes, I _am _the boss of you since _I _am the owner of this house!" Mikan corrected.

"Oh yeah? This house wouldn't be yours in the first place if your pathetic mother hadn't died! Am I correct?" said Yuki pushing Mikan out of the way, "Hmpf!"

As Mikan watched Yuki walk pass her, she couldn't help blurting out after that insult, "**How dare you say that**! You don't know my mother so stop saying those things to people who have already departed from this word!"

"Yes, your mother _is _pathetic! Don't cha know the reason why you have never seen your father? 'Cause your father _is _one of us! **A star**! She married a star givin' the royal tribe a **bad **reputation!" Yuki said, "She's the reason why everyone despised the royal tribe! Why everyone despised everyone who lived in the castle---**including Natsume**! She's the reason why Natsume **can never smile!**"

Mikan was dumbfounded. _'No...way...'_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Tell me the reason," a voice said to Natsume who was sitting in the shade of a tree, reading a manga.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see you're worried," said Hotaru, "And I can also see that it's not all about Mikan getting sick, isn't it? You're also worried about something else."

"Stop being pathetic," Natsume simply said.

"I'm not, this is being observant."

"..."

"I know that Mikan may seem strong, but she is also easily affected," explained Hotaru, "Even though you may always see her smiling, behind those smiles are a million tears she can't let out."

What was this Natsume's feeling? It was like a thousand needles pricking his heart.

"She's just trying to be strong...to make everyone strong," added Hotaru, "She has always been like that...I have known her for a long time. And if I hadn't seen that in her...probably...probably I have left her a long time ago."

By hearing these words, he stood up and walked away. Hotaru just watched him...and then heard a certain voice saying, "NATSUME!!!"

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**

"Ow...what did I ever do to you?" said Sumire.

"Irritating me..." said Hotaru as she blew the tip of the Baka Gun and walked away.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hours passed and finally, Natsume's home. He was half surprised to see that the house looked so abandoned. By that, he knew something was wrong.

The raven-haired prince then went to the kitchen and saw Yuki there.

"Oh...Natsume! You're home!" she said.

Natsume came to the point saying, "Okay, what did you do this time?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Don't act innocent! You know _exactly _what I mean!" Natsume yelled.

Yuki was speechless, seeing Natsume so angry. Natsume turned around and was supposed to go but stopped upon hearing Yuki's question.

"Why?" she asked, "Why would cha possibly choose some mere human over _me, _Natsume? Why?"

"Why?" he echoed, "Because she's actually someone who actually thinks of others' happiness before her own!"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Natsume," his mother said, "come here, child."_

_Natsume stood up and went to his mother._

"_Look in the crystal ball, son," she said._

"_What about it, mom?"_

"_Do you see that girl over there?"_

"_Mm!" said Natsume as he nodded his head._

"_She's the one you should be guiding."_

"_Mother, I don't understand."_

_The Queen then started to explain, "You see, Natsume, every person has their guardian star. And you, my little prince, is the guardian star of this young lady."_

_Natsume looked at the crystal ball again and noticed what the brunette was doing._

_**It was a stormy night. Mikan was saving a kitten.**_

"_Mother, what is she doing?"_

"_She's saving a cat, dear."_

"_**There, there, kitten. It's okay now," she said as she comforted the cold kitten.**_

"_Mother..."_

"_Yes, Natsume?"_

"_How come..." said Natsume, "She's suffering from the storm. Why would she save a kitten before saving herself?"_

"_That's what you have to find out," his mother explained, "That's why you are here to protect her."_

"_But mother, I really don't understand!"_

_His mother just smiled, "Someday...you will..."_

_**...end of flashback**_

Natsume then walked away and went to the brunette's room. Upon opening it, he saw Mikan sitting on her bed, embracing her pillow, and crying. He approached her.

"Look, I don't know what Yuki told you, but it must've been real bad to make you down in the dumps like this," Natsume said.

"What could she possibly have against me?" she said, "What could she possibly have against someone...who is already alone?"

Upon hearing this, Natsume subtly smiled, "Don't be such a fool! I'm here you stupid idiot," he said as he placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder to comfort her.

Mikan looked at him and wiped her tears.  
"Thank you, Natsume," she said.

"Tch. Sheesh, polka-dots, you recover fast! Were you really sad...or you just wanted me to approach you?"

"Of course I was sad! **BLEH**!"

Unknown to the two, Yuki had been watching the whole time.

'_Natsume...you've really changed a lot...'_

_**Flashback...**_

"_Hey, Prince Natsume!" Yuki said as she spotted Natsume staring in a crystal ball.  
"What cha doin'?" she asked, "Who's she?"_

"_Mother says...that I'm her guardian star," Natsume answered._

"_Oooh..."_

"_I don't know why this person is being so pathetic!" he blurted out._

"_Huh?"_

"_Why did she choose to suffer instead of just going home and leave that cat alone?"_

"_I dunno...maybe there are really people like that," Yuki said._

"_Tch. I don't care! She's really being pathetic!" said Natsume as he walked away._

"_Prince..."_

_**...end of flashback**_

'_But even though you __**have **__changed...you're still my prince...' Yuki thought._

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Bye, Natsume! I'm goin'!" Yuki said as she waved goodbye. But then she turned to Mikan and said.

"Sakura," she said, "I won't loose the next time we meet!"

Natsume smirked but Mikan didn't know at all what Yuki was talking about.

Night fell, Natsume and Mikan were both looking at the sky.

"Um...Natsume," Mikan said.

"What?"

"Well...how are you and Yuki related, anyway?"

"She's just a friend," said Natsume.

"I thought she was your girlfriend, or something," she murmured.

"Hn. Are you jealous?" Natsume teased.

"O-of course not!"  
_'Well...maybe...just a little bit...' _Mikan thought.

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N:  
And that was another chapter of When You Wish Upon A Star.  
Please keep reviewing!!!**

**To all the people who are looking for Ruka, he'll soon be here!!! (With a certain "twist". Haha!) And more about Natsume and his past in the next chapters so...KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I update faster with more reviews!!!  
****************  
************  
******

**Next chapter: The Flaming Fire of Love  
****Stay tuned!!!**

**PS:   
For those people who has an account in Multiply, add moi please!!! ****Aminatsu032**

**Ja ne!  
Aishiteru!!!  
-Faye-chan-**


	8. The Flaming Fire of Love

**Translations:  
**_moi _[mwa_– _French for "me"

**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_By: Aminatsu032_

**Wherever you may be  
I'll look up and see  
someone in the dark for me**

**CHAPTER 8 "The Flaming Fire Of Love"**

"Firefly Festival, Firefly Festival, Firefly Festival!!!"  
Ever since the start of the week, Mikan had been really excited about the upcoming Firefly Festival. Once every two years, the Firefly Festival is celebrated in their town. There's a legend about this. It is said that when you wish at 12:00 midnight sharp, your wish can come true. But no one had ever proved this for the reason that they were late or early--- it was out of time. They say that if your wish was in time, fireflies will suddenly appear. At that, your wish comes true.

"I wonder if someone can prove the legend is true this time…" Nonoko wondered.

"Yeah, me too," Anna said.

"I just _know _that person will be moi!" Sumire said, everyone looked at her…annoyed!  
"What??? It's free to dream!"

"Yes, but annoying us with your dreams can cost you---**a lot**!" Hotaru said, dollar signs appearing in her lavender eyes.

"WHA—I…Natsume! A little help here!" Sumire said looking at the raven-haired boy whose feet are rested on the table while reading his manga. He stared at Sumire for a while with his famous _do-I-care _look. He didn't say anything. Instead he continued reading his manga.

"Now go…before I give you a payment fee for staying here and showing us your ugly face…" Hotaru said aiming her the **Baka Gun.**

Knowing that she couldn't do anything, Sumire turned around and walked away moving her hips left and right. Hotaru, being so annoyed couldn't help but hit her already…

"**OW! OW! OWWWW!!!"**

Hotaru blew the tip of her gun and then faced Anna, Nonoko and Mikan.  
She then said, "Anyone of you wants to annoy me?"

The three girls shook their head in an unimaginable speed.  
_Hotaru's scary…_

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

Natsume and Mikan were walking home when Mikan asked, "Do you have festivals in your kingdom?"

"Hn. And why should I tell you?"

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!" said Mikan getting excited.

"I said no," said Natsume.

"Hmph! And there I thought we were getting along!"

Natsume extended his arm, asking for the key. Mikan then giving an angry looked handed it to her and stared at him while opening the door.

'_Natsume is so unpredictable!'_

As they entered the house, both of them headed to their rooms.

_**Mikan…**_

I placed my bag carefully in my desk and sat down, thinking what's going on inside Natsume's head.

There are really things I couldn't work out. I can sense that Natsume's experiencing a lot of problems this time…if he would only tell me, then maybe…I could understand him more.

I stood up and changed into my regular clothes. After, I went out my room. It seems Natsume was still inside his room. Breaking my deep thoughts, I then headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_**Natsume…**_

I dropped my bag in the floor and immediately lied down my bed.

That girl, she's so annoying! Why don't she just mind her own business? I don't ever want to tell her anything…because I know she wouldn't understand…even if she does try to understand.

I stood up and stared at the window. Why couldn't I just be free?

_**Normal POV…**_

Mikan was standing in front of Natsume's door. Dinner was ready. She took a deep breath then positions her hand just an inch from the door but before she could knock, the door opened, revealing a certain raven-haired boy.

"Dinner's ready," she said softly.

Natsume walked pass her and headed to the kitchen.  
Mikan let out a soft sigh and stared at him for some time before she moved away from her spot.

There was unbearable silence in dinner. How come that they were only two but still they often fought? Was it because of indifference? They are actually good in getting along, are they? Then how come this always happens? Was it because they tend not to understand? There are so many questions yet not even half have answers.

While Mikan was deep in thought, Natsume stood up and went straight to his room. Seeing this, Mikan suddenly said, "Sorry…"

This word made Natsume stop for a while.

"I shouldn't have asked those things…"

Natsume continued walking while Mikan sighed and murmured to herself, "_It's no use…_"

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

A day has passed, since what happened the other day, Mikan and Natsume never said a word to each other. They would eat breakfast, walk to school, walk home and eat dinner together but not a word they would spit out.

"Tomorrow is the Firefly Festival," Nonoko whispered to Anna, "Normally, Mikan would act absurd but since the other day, she's been so quiet."

"I agree," Hotaru, appearing out of nowhere, said, "Something must be wrong."

The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we walk home with Mikan today?" Hotaru suggested.

"Good idea."

_**After classes…**_

"Mikan!"

Mikan looked behind her.  
"Oh! Hi, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko! What is it?" she asked.

"How about we come over to your house today?" said Anna.

"Um…sure…no problem…" said Mikan, "Though, there aren't much snacks at home. I haven't gone to the grocery yet."

"It's okay, we'll go with you," said Nonoko.

"Why don't you tell Natsume first?" said Hotaru.

Silence then surrounded Mikan. It was obvious that she was deep in thought.  
"Sumire," she called the perm-haired girl who has just grabbed her olive-green body bad while eating a lollipop.

"What is it?" she said.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"No way!" she boomed.

"Please? On your way out, just tell Natsume that I'll be going to the grocery for a while…please?" Mikan begged.

"NATSUME??? Of course! I'd be glad to!" Sumire rushed out of the room in a second.

Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped while Hotaru asked, "How come you can't just ask him yourself? Since we'll be going out as well?"

"Uh…I just thought it would be better to get Sumire ask him instead…ahehehe…no big deal," Mikan said, scratching her head.

'_Mikan…'_

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

"I'm home!" said Mikan. She looked around, and saw Natsume in the living room watching TV. His chin was resting in his palm, not an expression on his face.

"Come on, Mikan! We'll help you look for your kimono!" said Nonoko.

Mikan sweat dropped, "How did you know I misplaced it again?"

"It's inevitable…" said Hotaru.

"You go ahead, I'll go prepare the snacks," Mikan said as she placed the grocery bag on the kitchen table.

"Okay," Nonoko said as she and the other two girls headed to Mikan's room.

Mikan fixed the groceries and put them in the proper container. She pulled two plastics of potato chips from the bag and headed to the living room. Her heart pounded as she approached Natsume and gave him one. Natsume looked at her expressionless, as he grabbed her had and tried to tell her something. But then Anna interrupted, "Mikan what's taking you so long?"

The brunette quickly pulled her hand and said, "Y-yes! I'm coming!"

Mikan then rushes to her room and shuts the door.

Natsume then closed his eyes lightly and whispered, "Come out, I can sense you."

A weak, evil laugh came from the dark side of the room. A boy with stunning blue-gray eyes appeared. Natsume couldn't tell who he was for he was surrounded by darkness.

"Excellent, excellent," he said, "You sensed my presence. You truly are the prince of the star kingdom."

"Who are you?" Natsume asked while he stood up from the sofa.

"Very sorry I cannot tell. But then call me **'The Dark Moon'**. Since the stars exiled our kind from the kingdom, we were forced to live in the dark. It was hard at first but we got used to it. And now, we seek revenge. I'm going to kill the princess," he said as he laughed and disappeared.

'_The Dark Moon…'_

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

_Na…na, na, na, na…na…na, na, na…_

_Mikan looked around. Someone was singing. She ran at the endless darkness…then saw light. Sitting there was a girl. She had long blond hair. Mikan couldn't see her face for her hair covered it. Slowly, she approached her…_

"_Excuse me…" said Mikan as she sweetly smiled at the girl._

_The girl raised her head but her bangs were still covering her face. She softly said, "At last, you found me…"_

_Mikan slightly turned her head to the left, "Huh?"_

"_**The lost princess of the Star Kingdom**__…"_

"_The what—?" Mikan asked._

"_You are the only one that can save me—that can save __**us**__!" said the blond girl._

"_I…I don't understand.__** Princess**__? Save __**you**__???" Mikan repeated._

"_If you need me, just follow my voice…you will see me. And please protect the kingdom! Please—," she said with her fading voice._

"_What?"  
The light suddenly turned so bright that Mikan couldn't see. She covered her eyes with her right arm and then heard the singing again._

_**Na…na…na—**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!!!**

Mikan extended her hand and turned the alarm clock off. She sat straight up and scratched her auburn eyes. As she looked at the birds in her window, she thought, _'A dream?'_

'_Wait a minute…today is…'_

"—THE FIREFLY FESTIVAL!" she shouted. She quickly changed clothes and went out of the room. But seeing Natsume…her mood suddenly changed and remembers the dream again.

'_The lost princess of the Star Kingdom…'_

She shook her head, '_I don't need to think about that now! Focus, Mikan! Focus!'_

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

Night fell; the four girls walked and looked around.

"Wow! Everything's so shiny and all, it's better than the previous festivals!!!" Mikan said.

"Yeah, I know! What a make-over they'd done this year!" said Anna.

Mikan jumped from shop to shop to see the variety of items they sold.

"Sugoi! This is so great!" she cheered.  
"I'd better tell Na—," she suddenly stopped in what she was going to say.

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**

"Ouch, Hotaru! What was that for!?" Mikan said.

"For being such an idiot!" said Hotaru, "Go talk to that _family friend_ of yours and do better just to stand there waiting for him to come to you!"

Mikan looked down, "You're right! I'll go find him! Thank you, Hotaru!"  
Mikan then ran off.

"Hotaru," Anna said, "you really care about Mikan."

"Hn," said Hotaru, "She gets too annoying when she's depressed…anyway, I'm going to eat now. You two do what you want."

Nonoko and Anna sweat dropped, "If you look at her, she looks like a selfish person, but if you get to know her, she's actually nice."

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

"There you are!" said Mikan as she peeped from behind the tree Natsume was leaning to.  
It was a nice view. You could see the whole town from up where Natsume was. The lights twinkled and the stars shined, it was exactly 11:48 pm, "I kind of figured you were here."

Natsume looked at her and then looked away again.

"Look, about what happened," said Mikan as she sat beside Natsume, "I'm really sorry I—"

"You idiot," Natsume interrupted, "Didn't you know that silence means _yes_? Honestly, you're so stupid."

Mikan looked at him smile subtly at her. Mikan smiled back, "Thank you Natsume."

Silence surrounded them for a while, then Mikan said, "You know, I've been thinking…a lot of things happened when you came from your kingdom. At first I thought it would be a burden, but then I realized it was kind of fun."

"Last night," Mikan continued, "I had a weird dream, do you know about _The Lost Princess of the Star Kingdom?"_

Natsume looked at her, "They say…that once, a child was born between the portal of the Star Kingdom and the Human World and that she possessed strong powers—powers that could destroy Star _and_ Human world at the same time. The stars were afraid of her powers so they threw her to the Human world. Though she had the power of a million stars, she was still half human."

Mikan's eyes slightly widened.

"I have to tell you something," said Natsume, "They sent me here…to look after the princess."

Mikan looked at him with great shock.  
"From the time your mother gave birth to you," Natsume continued, "she was cursed to die when **The Dark Moon** comes to life again."

"Why are you telling me this to me?" asked Mikan.

"Because The Dark Moon is now after you…and tends to kill you. You better be careful. I know about the dream you had. It was destined that you will reveal your true powers and save both the Star Kingdom and the Human World…and I'm here to help you," said Natsume as he looked at her.

Mikan opened her mouth to say something but then she heard bells ringing—it was 12:00 midnight! She quickly closed her eyes and wished, _'Please…let me protect everyone…'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

The raven-haired girl covered her mouth in shock.

'_Princess? Dark Moon? What is all these about? Mikan what are you into?'_

…**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…**

_Dark Moon kneeled down and said, "Master, I have tracked down where the princess is."_

"_Good, good. I knew I could trust you. Now all you have to do, is to earn her trust and kill her—and…kill that annoying star too, understood?"_

"_Yes, Master," he raised his head, revealing his face. He had blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He had a black cape around his neck, "I shall kill them both."_

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter!  
Sorry for updating late! So, here's what you all been waiting for…**_**who **__**is**__** Dark Moon?**_**  
READ ON, PEOPLE! And I won't let you down.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts!  
Wait for the next chapter, "The Blond Boy With Blue Eyes"**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Aminatsu032-**


	9. The Blond Boy With Blue Eyes

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_Though you're gone star far away  
Each time I see a rainbow  
I'll remember being with you  
Smiles coming through my tears_

**CHAPTER 9 "The Blond Boy With Blue Eyes"**

Mikan hugged her pillow tightly.

'_Princess...' _she thought as the beam of the sun shone upon her face, '_Mother...if you were in my position, tell me...what would you do?'_

Tears fell from her auburn eyes.

'_I'm confused, Mom. I need you...please come back...'_

Natsume was looking at her through the gap in her door. She didn't close it so it was slightly opened.

In Natsume's face is a frown. He understood...how it felt to take responsibility.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

"That's it, just a little bit more!"

Mikan was staring at the house just beside hers. Men were carrying appliances and furniture to the house.

'_Seems like someone finally bought this lot...'_ she thought.

She just came back from the grocery store. Holding the brown paper bag in her arms, she eyed the site, seeing if there was someone at her age. Just then, she felt a warm hand in her shoulder; she quickly turned around and saw a blond boy smiling at her.

"You're Mikan Sakura, right?" he said.

"Y-yeah..." said Mikan. She was conscious. It seemed she knew the boy somewhere...

'_Wait a minute!'_ the thought.

"R-Ruka?!" Mikan yelled pointing at the blond boy who giggled.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Ruka took a sip from his hot choco.

"When did you come back?" asked Mikan as she laid down some snacks.

"Just this morning," answered Ruka.

"It's really been a long time," said Mikan.

Natsume eyed the blond boy. He thought he looked familiar.

"Oh yeah! Natsume, this is Ruka, my childhood friend," Mikan said.

"Yo!" said Ruka as he smiled at the raven-haired boy.

"He transferred to Osaka when we were eight...so it's really been a long time since we last seen each other," Mikan explained further.

Natsume didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood up and headed to his room.

'_I wonder what's up with him...' _Mikan thought as she eyed Natsume.

"S-sorry..." said Mikan as she faced Ruka. "Natsume was never really friendly."

Ruka shook his head. "No! No! It's okay!"

"Ruka..." Mikan said after a long silent.

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad you came back..." Mikan said.

Ruka was silent for a while. And then he smiled. "Me too."

"Well...I'm kind of confused with what's happening around me since mom died..." Mikan said in a low voice.

"She died?" Ruka echoed as Mikan nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said putting his hands to her shoulders.

"No, no! It's okay! I'm kinda used to it anyway!" said Mikan trying to sound happy. But her face hid nothing of her loneliness.

"S-so...what have you been up to lately?" Mikan said. Ruka put away his hands and said, "Nothing much. You?"

"Well...nothing has changed. Hotaru still is stoic; Anna and the others are still the same," answered Mikan.

Ruka laughed. "Oh, Hotaru hasn't changed, has she?"

Mikan laughed too. "Yeah!"

The two continued their conversation unaware that Natsume was listening all along. He felt uneasy when the blond boy arrived. He felt pain in his chest—but probably he was just kind of jealous that Mikan was so close to Ruka. Well, whatever it was, he didn't like him...not at all.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

"Hurry up, you idiot!" Natsume said as he banged loudly at Mikan's door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Mikan as she opened the door and grabbed Natsume's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. This has become a daily routine to be late.

Mikan was still dragging Natsume when she heard someone call her name. Mikan turned around.

"Ruka!" Mikan stopped running but still didn't let go of the poor arm. She smiled sweetly. "Good morning!"

"'Morning!" Ruka said as he approached Mikan.

Mikan eyed Ruka from head to toe. "That uniform," she said. "Wow! We're on the same school!"

Ruka laughed. "Yeah!"

Natsume rolled his eyes again. "Could you two stop _flirting_ with each other and we'll be late?"

Yes, I know, Natsume could have gone there himself if Mikan didn't grip his arm.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan screeched. "I almost forgot! Let's go!"

Mikan zoomed, the poor Natsume being dragged with her. And Ruka followed.

The moment the three of them arrived in the classroom, Mikan felt a chill back her spine. That frog croaking—Mr. Jinno!

"Yet again, another day late!" he said as he eyed Mikan and Natsume. Mikan bit her lower lip. That 'quote' usually meant DETENTION.

He was supposed to scold them again for the thousandth time when he noticed the blond boy beside them. "Ah! You're the new student."

Ruka smiled. "Sir, these two were just showing me around. I believe it's my fault for their tardiness."

Mikan, Natsume and Mr. Jinno looked at Ruka.

"Very well," Jinno said as he turned to Mikan and Natsume. "You two are excused."—He turned around—"But this is the _first _and the _last_ time you're going to be excused from detention!"

Mikan stopped biting her painful lips. "Thank you, Ruka," she whispered.

Ruka just smiled.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**DING. DONG. DING.**

Mikan stretched her arms and yawned.

"What's the use of going to school when you're just going to sleep?" Natsume murmured beside her.

"Ah! Natsume!" she said. She blinked twice and looked around. "Ano...where's Ruka?"

"I think he went ahead," Natsume said flatly. He took his bag and headed to the door. "And if you don't get going, I'm going ahead as well."

Mikan was startled. "W-wait! Don't leave me!" Mikan grabbed her bag—unaware that she left something under her desk.

--

Mikan and Natsume were walking to the school gate. Mikan was asking Natsume all the homework each teacher gave the class.

"Let's see...do we have homework in Science?" asked Mikan.

"Yes."

"English?"

"Yes."

"Art?"

"No."

"How about Math?"

"Yes."

Mikan browsed her things when she suddenly went pale. "Natsume...I think I left my Math notebook in the classroom."

It was four thirty. The shades of yellow, pink, blue and orange were enveloping the sky.

"Then go back," said Natsume expressionlessly, "I'm going ahead."

Mikan grabbed his shirt. Natsume looked around and saw Mikan's teary eyes, pleading him to go with her.

Natsume sweat dropped. "Fine. Five minutes, understand? Or else I'm really going ahead!"

Mikan's face brightened. "Thank you, Natsume!"

--

Mikan opened the slide door. The classroom looked kind of scary when no body's around.

Mikan rushed to her desk. Natsume was leaning to the door eyeing her. Mikan sighed. "Here it is! I found it!"

Then, she ran to Natsume and grabbed his arm yet again. "Let's go!"

--

They were back at the front gate. Natsume felt uneasy again. He stopped and looked around to the clock that said four forty-five.

"Natsume, what's the matter?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at Mikan in silence. "Nothing," he said in a low voice as he walked pass her.

Mikan's worried eyes followed Natsume. Her eyes said she was worried.

When the two were away, someone emerged from the shadows and smirked

He was wearing a white shirt and a black pants and shoes; black cape and mask.

"It starts soon," he said. "Your misery."

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes ******

Whew! Sorry, guys, for the late updating. -.-  
Well...let's see. My file for this is in my computer and luckily my computer didn't have internet.

Whatta drag!  
Well, at least I _managed to update._

Thank you for your reviews and please review this chapter.

**Next Chapter ******

"Hotaru Knows?"

...whoa! Hotaru knows??? Knows what??? ToT


	10. Hotaru Knows?

**Author's Note ******

The italicized quote before the chapter was taken from chapter 8, in case you're wondering.

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them  
I shall be laughing. And so will be as if all the stars were  
laughing, when you look at the sky at night…  
You—only you—will have the stars that can laugh._

(passage from _The Little Prince _by _Antoine de Saint-Exupery)_

_--_

_The raven-haired girl covered her mouth in shock._

'_**Princess? Dark Moon? What are these all about? Mikan, what are you in to?'**_

_--_

**CHAPTER 10 "Hotaru Knows?"**

Natsume was sitting in the couch and listening to music while Mikan was brushing her teeth.

"I wander why Hoharu haz'nt come hu shul leihlee," said Mikan.

Natsume took of the headphones. "What?" he said looking at her with his right eye brows slightly raised.

Mikan looked at him, quite annoyed. She rolled her eyes and spitted. "I _said_, 'I wonder why Hotaru hasn't come to school lately'!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, too. "Oh. I thought your brain was zapped and changed your language."

Mikan wrinkled her nose. Surely, that was a dumb excuse. But then again, her question wasn't answered. Hotaru had been absent for four days now. She wondered where she was.

Natsume looked at his watch. "It's seven-thirty. We better get going." He took his bag, took the keys and opened the door…surprised to who he saw.

"Yo!" Ruka slightly raised his hand. Natsume had the 'what?' expression in his face.

Mikan grabbed her bag and took the keys from Natsume's hands. "Good morning, Ruka!"

"Good morning." Mikan thought she saw something furry behind Ruka. But then again, she must've imagined things.

Annoyed, Natsume went pass the two and walked away.

"Hey, Natsume, wait!" Mikan called.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

When Mikan opened the wooden slide-door in the classroom, she immediately noticed her best friend.

'_Hotaru!'_ she thought rushing to her the raven-haired girl.

She was supposed to hug her when Hotaru stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"She didn't even bother to look at me," Mikan said to herself.

Ruka came to her to comfort her but Natsume just stared at the door where Hotaru went expressionlessly.

'_A dark aura,_' he thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Someone noticed Natsume's actions. He gave out an evil grin.

'_So you've sensed it,'_ he told him in his thoughts, '_Tell me, what will you do now?'_

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

The three were walking back home. Mikan kept sighing and sighing as the two boys looked at her. Ruka was looking with concern while Natsume was looking emotionlessly.

"Hotaru has been avoiding me all day," she said, sighing again.

"That's okay, Mikan," Ruka said putting his left hand in her right shoulder. "I'm sure she has a reason for that."

Mikan look at Ruka and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Ruka."

Natsume just stared at the two. He couldn't hide that he was feeling a little hurt inside seeing the two getting close to each other. At that he walked pass went ahead.

Mikan's eyes followed him. There were really times that they couldn't understand each other.

--

It was exactly seven thirty. Natsume was staring at the sky which was a black blanket dashed with glitters shining gracefully as if they could take away everything from you.

"Natsume," Mikan called so softly that Natsume almost didn't hear her.

Natsume didn't look at her. Mikan sat beside him looking at him, worried.

"What's the problem?" she said, worried.

Natsume didn't answer. He just ignored her.

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru…" she said in a loud whisper. "I wonder why she acted like that."

"Well that's because you're an idiot," Natsume murmured. Mikan immediately snapped a sharp look at him. Then, she stood up.

Seeing that Mikan didn't say anything, Natsume added, "That Ruka…get away from him."

Mikan still stared at him. Then she snapped, "What's the matter with you? First you ignore me. Then you insult me…then you tell me to get away from the only person I can trust now? How come you're like that? Why can't you be more like…like…"

"Well I'm not Ruka!" Natsume yelled back. At first he didn't look at her…but then he did in the end.

Mikan avoided his look. She didn't want to show him she was crying. At that, she took three steps forward, turned around, ran to the door and went away.

She ran and ran away from the house—away from Natsume. Hasn't she gotten used with his insults yet? She didn't know why but slowly and unexpectedly, his words became sharper. She became more sensitive.

'_This can't be happening!'_ Mikan thought, '_Don't tell me you're becoming weak, Mikan! URGH!'_

She suddenly stopped running and leaned on the nearest tree. She sighed.

'_What did he mean by __**"Get away from Ruka"**__?'_ Mikan asked herself as she looked at the sky.

"It's unfair," she whispered softly. "It's really unfair."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Life was **getting worse**.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Hotaru got out of the house when she heard something outside. She looked around when she heard someone say, "Greetings, Miss Imai."

Hotaru immediately looked around. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"No need to be startled. I'm Dark Moon."

Hotaru stared at the boy who wore black cape, shoes, pants and mask. He seemed familiar—although she didn't know where she had seen him before.

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes **

Wahaha!!!  
This chapter's title is supposed to be "Does Hotaru Know?"  
Haha!!

I wonder what Dark Moon needs… -.-  
It's a mystery…

And…I thank JC Zala for the comment. Haha…it gave me an idea for this chapter.  
ToT Suddenly, I'm tired of Natsume's insults…(like Mikan)

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts and keep them coming!!! Thank you really!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone!!!

--Faye-chan--


	11. The Forbidden Love

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_One fire burns out another's burning,  
One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish._

(_Romeo and Juiet _by _William Shakespeare_)

_--_

_Hotaru immediately looked around. "Who are you?" she snapped._

"_No need to be startled. I'm Dark Moon."_

_Hotaru stared at the boy who wore black cape, shoes, pants and mask. He seemed familiar—although she didn't know where she had seen him before._

_--_

**CHAPTER 11 "The Forbidden Love"**

Silence enveloped the two.

'_Dark Moon? I've heard that name before,' _Hotaru thought. Then she remembered hearing Natsume tell Mikan, "_Because The Dark Moon is now after you…and tends to kill you."_

"You…" Hotaru said in a low voice, "you tend to kill Mikan."

Dark Moon smirked as Hotaru took three steps backward, turned around and ran. She closed her eyes without stopping until she felt a strong grip in her right arm.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Beside her, was Dark Moon himself.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" she asked trying to sound less scared.

"I'm here to help you," Dark Moon simply said.

"Well, I don't need your help!" Hotaru hissed.

"Believe me, yes you do." Dark Moon got something from his cape—a black glass ball. Hotaru stared at it, and slowly her lavender eyes became dull. She then realized she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.

Dark Moon smirked at the sight of Hotaru falling to the floor—and into thin air, he disappeared.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Mikan was still leaning in the tree. She couldn't stop tears from falling. She could remember to words Natsume said. They were ringing in her head non-stop!

"_That Ruka…get away from him."_

Mikan covered her ears as if that would help…but it—didn't the words was inside her. She was still deep in thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mikan?" the voice said. "Is that you?"

Mikan blinked twice, wiped her tears and look up. Ruka.

Ruka quickly approached Mikan and put his jacket around her. "What's the problem? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Ruka," Mikan said in a shaky voice.

"No, you're not fine!" Ruka said as he helped Mikan up.

When Mikan was already standing up, looking at the ground, Ruka asked once more, "What's the problem?"

Mikan kept silent. After a while she looked at Ruka and opened her mouth. But then the words came to her again.

"_That Ruka…get away from him."_

She returned to looking at the floor.

"It's because of Natsume, is it?" Ruka asked.

Mikan nodded. What was she doing acting like slave to Natsume? There could be no way that Ruka was to cause any harm to her!

Ruka waited patiently for Mikan to tell him the whole story, and at last, Mikan finally told him—except for the part when he told her that she has to get away from Ruka.

The blond boy listened intently and for that fact, Mikan better. At least she was able to express what she felt.

After Mikan told him _part_ of the story, Ruka walked her home.

"Thank you, Ruka," she said on their way back.

Ruka smiled at her. "It's no problem."

When they reached home Mikan thanked Ruka again and they said their goodbyes.

After all that, she was ready to apologize and face Natsume again. But when Mikan opened the door…

"Where have you been?" a hoarse voice snapped. It was Natsume, looking at her angrily. "Didn't I tell you to get away from Ruka?"

"But I—" Mikan didn't get the chance to finish when Natsume interrupted.

"Didn't I?" he repeated, this time, louder.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "What's the matter with you!" Mikan snapped. "Ruka is my friend! I cannot _not_ be close to him! And, why do you care, anyway? This is my life!"

"Why do you care?" Natsume echoed. "You ask me _why do I care_?"

Mikan wasn't able to speak when Natsume pinned her to the wall.

He yelled at her, "I care because I love you! Why can't you understand!"

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes******

Whew! Whatta chapter! Whew! (again! --")

Entrance exam on Saturday and classes on Monday. Updates are gonna be tight people!

Stay tune for the next chapter: **"The Truth About Natsume's Past"**

**REVIEW!!!**

_-Faye-chan-_


	12. The Truth

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

"_When True Love stays aside__  
__of any human 's life...__  
__loneliness takes the place__  
__prolonging nights and days."_

_(When Love Really Arrives by Norma Guihurt)_

_--_

_Mikan gritted her teeth. "What's the matter with you!" Mikan snapped. "Ruka is my friend! I cannot not be close to him! And, why do you care, anyway? This is my life!"_

"_Why do you care?" Natsume echoed. "You ask me why do I care?"_

_Mikan wasn't able to speak when Natsume pinned her to the wall._

_He yelled at her, "I care because I love you! Why can't you understand!"_

_--_

**CHAPTER 12 "The Truth"**

'_Come on, Mikan! Speak! Speak! Say something!_' Mikan kept repeating these words in her mind but no one can explain how she currently feels.

Natsume's ruby-red eyes stared at her with a shadow of regret. He has _got to _admit, he didn't know why on earth he said that.

Mikan's heart thumped loudly as if yelling at her to say something. Natsume was so close to her that she felt that he heard her heart beating already.

Both were really speechless. They both didn't know how to react.

Out of confusion, Natsume went out of the house, leaving Mikan glued to her position.

Things had happened so fast…in ways you will never forget.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Mikan opened her auburn eyes. They were puffy because she had been crying all night.

The rays of sunlight touched her pale face. As she got up, all the memories from last night came to her.

Everything happened so fast…

Today was Saturday. Mikan opened the door to her room and looked around. Natsume wasn't in sight. Quietly, she tiptoed to his room and knocked softly.

"Natsume…" she said.

No one answered; she knocked again.

Still, there was not answer from anyone. Mikan opened the door carefully just to see an empty bed—which means Natsume hadn't been home all night.

Mikan frowned. She felt guilty for this.

She sighed and went out of the house. '_Maybe a walk would make me fell better,_' she said to herself.

--

Mikan was totally spaced out.

A moment ago, she almost tripped because of a stone and now, she almost bumped on a tree.

Before things get worse, Mikan took a seat on the bench.

Still thinking, she heard the sound of the ice cream and then she came to her senses. Mikan heard her stomach grumble—well, not doubt. She hadn't eaten anything yet since she woke up.

Mikan stood up from the wooden bench and walked towards the ice cream vendor. She placed her hand on the pocket of her purple jacket, looking for money.

But before Mikan could get her two hundred yen out of her pocket, she bumped on someone already.

"Watch it!" Mikan knew that voice! It was the voice that sounded like a thousand violins—

"Did you hear me? Watch where you're going!"—played by a monkey!

Mikan raised her head and saw Yuki Higurashi.

"You?" she said with a some kind of annoying tone. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"To see Natsume—is he here?" Yuki simply said.

The girl's ebony hair shone with the sun. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Diva" and a blue, half-way zipped sweater. She was also wearing a red mini skirt and brown boots.

"No…" Mikan said. "Isn't he in your kingdom?"

Yuki raised her eyebrow. "Would you think I'd come here and have the misfortune of seeing you again if Natsume was _there_?"

Mikan sweat dropped. Yes, Yuki was rude. And what you have to do is to match her rudeness.

"Well **sorry**! I'm sorry I'm sooo stupid!"

Both gritted their teeth…can these two ever get along?

"I'm not loosing to a dummy like you!" yelled Yuki.

"And I'm so not loosing to you…monkey!" Mikan hissed.

"Who are you calling a monkey, pig!"

Both gritted their teeth as the people around them sweat dropped.

"Honey," a mother said to her child. "don't look at them…they have mental problems, see?"

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Yuki spit out her coffee.

"You! I said _'No sugar_'!" she yelled at Mikan who was pouring hot water to her coffee.

"Then if you don't want the way I'm mixing coffee, make it yourself!" Mikan yelled back.

Yuki gasped that someone could actually talk back at her.

"Anyway, Yuki," Mikan paused for a moment, "why are you looking at Natsume?"

Yuki raised her head. She inhaled first before answering the question. "The queen sent me…"

Mikan paused for a moment. Did she just hear it right? The queen sent _her_?

"For what?" Mikan said softy.

"Because of The Dark Moon," Yuki said without looking at Mikan.

The Dark Moon—Mikan remembered this name…that night at the Fire Fly Festival, Natsume said something to her about Dark Moon.

"_From the time your mother gave birth to you," Natsume continued, "she was cursed to die when __**The Dark Moon**__ comes to life again."_

"_Why are you telling me this to me?" asked Mikan._

"_Because The Dark Moon is now after you…and tends to kill you," Natsume answered._

"Who is this 'Dark Moon' anyway?" Mikan asked, the flashback in her mind still there.

"Once, the stars and the moon spirits lived peacefully together," Yuki said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Moon spirits?" Mikan echoed.

"Yeah. They are the lowest creatures. They couldn't make their own light…they are very weak."

"Go on."

"…until the leader of the moon spirits was accused to steal something from the palace…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Queen!" one of the guards said._

_The queen turned around. She looked pretty wearing her pink floral kimono. "What is it?"_

"_The shard…we saw it! It was hidden in the hut of the leader of the moon spirits," the guard said._

"_What?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Take me to them!"_

…_**end of flashback.**_

Yuki put her cup carefully on top of the table and narrated further. "Like the guard said, the shard was found under the bed of the moon spirit's leader."

Mikan listened carefully to Yuki's story. Natsume never really told her anything about these.

"After that, the moon spirits were exiled to a place far, far away from the star kingdom—it was called the moon," Yuki continued as she crossed her legs and looked at Mikan.

"Out of hatred for being accused to something they did not do," she said, "they trained hard and eventually became stronger. But when things went better for them, their leader died."

Mikan's eyes widened. So Dark Moon was part of this clan? "And what happened next?"

After a long pause, Yuki finally spoke again. "The son of the leader, Dark Moon, performed a ritual to bring back his father. Although, in this ritual, he needed to sacrifice his own life. And so he died."

"If he died…then why is he alive now?" Mikan asked.

"When his father woke up, he found his son lying dead on the ground…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Son! Son, what has happened?" the leader exclaimed but it was too late, his son was already dead._

_Later did he find out what his son did for him._

'_Son' he thought one day, 'I'm going to bring you back.'_

…_**end of Flashback.**_

"Because of the ritual, Dark Moon couldn't go back to his own body," Yuki said, "And so his father called his soul to another body."

"Whose body?"

"That's what we don't know…"

Silence surrounded the two for a moment.

"Tell me…" Mikan finally said, "more about Natsume…"

Yuki's deep black eyes looked at her. "Why?"

Why? Mikan didn't know why…probably because…she wanted to understand Natsume better? "Because he hasn't told me anything about himself."

Yuki was silent for quite a long time. She seemed hesitant talking about Natsume without him knowing.

"Natsume…" Yuki said in a loud whisper, "he grew up with strong pain and misery."

Mikan didn't talk. She just waited for Yuki to continue.

"Do you remember what I told you before? That you were the reason why Natsume couldn't smile?" Yuki said.

Mikan blinked twice and tried her best to remember.

"_Yes, your mother is pathetic! Don't cha know the reason why you have never seen your father? 'Cause your father is one of us! A star! She married a star givin' the royal tribe a bad reputation!" Yuki said, "She's the reason why everyone despised the royal tribe! Why everyone despised everyone who lived in the castle—including Natsume! She's the reason why Natsume can never smile!"_

"Yes…I remember," she said in almost a whisper.

"Well…sorry I said those," Yuki said, Mikan looked at her as if she was another person. "It wasn't really all _your_ fault."

Mikan just nodded as Yuki sighed.

"Your father is your mother's guardian star…and they fell in love," Yuki said the last five (**FIVE? WHY FIVE?!**) words so softly that Mikan couldn't almost hear them.

She couldn't believe that her father was her mother's guardian star.

"Sadly, it was forbidden for a star and a human to fall in love 'cause there was a prophecy that when a half-star is born, she has the power to destroy _both_ the earth and the star kingdom at the same time."

"So…I have the power to do _that_?" Mikan said…obviously, she couldn't believe.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

"Mikan Sakura…" a voice said not so far away. "I am to kill you."

**-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was longer than I thought.  
Gomen…  
I didn't really include much about Natsume's past since I wanted Natsume to tell Mikan himself… (Wherever Natsume is now…)

Hope you liked the chapter…NATSUME WILL BE BACK SOON! 3


	13. Destiny

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_"We were written in the stars,  
my love, all that separated us,  
was time, the time  
it took to read the map which was placed within our hearts,  
to find our way back to one another."_

_(Anonymous)_

--

"_Mikan Sakura…" a voice said not so far away. "I am to kill you."_

--

**CHAPTER 13 "Destiny" **(EEEEK! Still in Chapter 13 and I started this fic last year?! Better update faster! -.-)

Mikan suddenly felt weird. It was as if someone was watching her.

Yuki looked at her in confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I just think I…I felt something…" Mikan said uneasily.

Yuki stared at her for a moment and then sat up straight. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

'_Okay…'_ Yuki ordered herself_. 'Natsume isn't here so it's up to you to guard the princess, whether you like it or not… Now concentrate…'_

Mikan looked at the ebony-haired girl. What was she doing? Some yoga exercise?

When Mikan was about to do what her companion was doing, Yuki suddenly yelled. "Look out!"

Before Mikan knew it, she had already been lying in the ground with Yuki who was lying unconscious.

Mikan gasped. Yuki had a wound in her back. "Y-Yuki! H-hey…answer me!"

Mikan saw Yuki open her deep-black eyes. She said something but it was too soft to hear.

"What?" she asked.

Yuki murmured again.

That was it—she couldn't understand a thing. "Hello! If you're gonna tell me something, better yet _say it aloud_!"

"I _said_, 'I feel a dark aura!'" this time, she said it so loud that Mikan had to cover her ears.

"Well, I never said say it _that_ loud!" Mikan yelled back.

This continued until both forgot the main reason this started.

"Wait," Mikan finally said without shouting, "what were you saying about 'dark auras'?"

Yuki blinked twice and her expression changed. "Dark auras are the feelings of everything negative. Usually, these are the things that Moon Spirits feed on."

"And…you feel it?" Mikan said after swallowing.

"Well yeah…I did feel a strong one a while a—," Yuki's eyes suddenly widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Upon fright, Mikan closed her eyes tight and when she opened them, she just saw Yuki lying unconscious on the floor.

"YUKI!" Mikan screamed. She quickly looked behind her and saw a girl wearing a black dress that shone; she was wearing a black pearl earring and was holding a long chain in her hands.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said breathlessly.

…**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

_Someone was running in a dark place. He panted while running, as if he was looking for something—an exit. He looked from left to right but he could see nothing but darkness and hear nothing but his panting, his footsteps—and a voice talking to him._

"_Stop it! Leave my body! Stop hurting her!" the boy shouted to the voice that laughed in a low voice._

"_What, you think I'm stupid?" the voice laughed again. "This is just the beginning."_

_The boy stopped running and gritted his teeth, his blue eyes closed tightly. How? How can he not do anything when _she_ was now hurting? How!_

"Dark Moon!" called a deep, hoarse voice.

The blond boy opened his eyes. He was sitting on a black, leather couch, and his left ankle on top of his right knee. He immediately stood up and got his black mask on the table beside the couch. He put it on and smirked. How amusing. He loved seeing the others suffer.

_Meanwhile, the boy in darkness lost strength and sat on the floor. _'Mikan,'_ he thought. _'wait for me, I'll be coming for you.'

_His bangs covered his blue eyes. How he had wished…that this was all simply a nightmare._

…**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

"H-Hotaru…" Mikan swallowed, "wh-why are you here?"

The lavender-eyed girl looked at her for a while, with no expression at all. "What else?" she said as she raised the chain she was holding in her hands. "…to kill you, of course."

Mikan gulped as she used all of her energy standing up, although her legs were still shaking. "D-don't make me laugh. It's not funny…"

Hotaru remained emotionless. "It was not my intention to make you laugh in the first place."

Mikan went backwards. She felt a doorknob—she was leaning on the door! Perfect!

Still scared, she looked at Hotaru's eyes. Wait a minute—this was not Hotaru. This person had the dullest eyes ever.

'_Okay…'_ Mikan thought. _'at the count of three, I shall open this door…'_

**One…**

Hotaru went a step closer.

**Two…**

Mikan gripped the doorknob seeing it was only a second before she gets hit by the heavy chain the girl was holding in her hands.

**Three!**

Mikan quickly opened the doorknob and slid outside of the house. Everything was pitch-black. The moon's light wasn't strong enough to light her way.

When she felt she had already gotten far enough, she stopped and panted. She was now beside a bench and a light post.

The brunette quickly looked around, Hotaru was nowhere in sight…at least that's what she _thinks_.

"You actually thought you could run away from me, Mikan Sakura?" the raven-haired girl raised her hand again, preparing to attack.

Mikan closed her eyes shut, until she heard Hotaru's voice—the _true_ Hotaru.

"Mikan…run away…n-now!" she blurted out. She was holding her right hand with her left hand.

Mikan didn't move an inch.

"Baka! What are you doing? R…run!" she repeated.

"No!" Mikan said boldly. "Hotaru, don't expect me to leave you here!"

"Don't argue with m—," that was it. Her eyes became dull again.

'_Maybe it _was_ a good idea to run away after all!_' Mikan thought regrettably.

She closed her eyes again. To bad she never had a chance to talk to Natsume before she died—this was it…it was "adios, amigos, world!!".

**CHING!**

_What was that?_

Mikan opened her auburn eyes. What she saw—that was the chain Hotaru was holding! But…how—?

Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru lying unconscious to the ground.

She quickly approached the raven-haired girl. "HOTARU! Are you alright!"

Mikan was supposed to say more when she heard the sounds of dry leaves nearby.

Mikan quickly looked behind. "Wh-who's there?"

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my god, Mikan! Who _is_ behind you?

Natsume will be back in the next chapter! WEE!! Don't ask me how…

Anyway, please review! XD XD

I _told_ you, Natsume will be in the next chapter!! JUST BE PATIENT FOR ME TO UPDATE! PROMISE, I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!

**Please be so kind to click that "Go" button down there:D**


	14. Reunited

CHAPTER 14 "The Identity of the Dark Moon"

**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_By: Aminatsu032_

_"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
doubt that the sun doth move,  
doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt that I love."_

_(By William Shakesphere)_

**XX**

_Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru lying unconscious to the ground._

_She quickly approached the raven-haired girl. "HOTARU! Are you alright!"_

_Mikan was supposed to say more when she heard the sounds of dry leaves nearby._

_Mikan quickly looked behind. "Wh-who's there?"_

XX CHAPTER 14 "Reunited"

Nobody answered.

"Who's there?" she repeated again.

Mikan heard the sound of dry leaves again. Whoever it was, it was coming closer. Mikan picked up the chain Hotaru was holding a while ago and prepared herself.

Just then, an obscure figure emerged from the dark. It was a boy with raven-black hair and auburn eyes. It was Natsume.

Mikan's eyes couldn't believe itself. "Na-Natsume…" she breathlessly said.

Natsume was about to say something when his sight blurred. Before he knew it, he, too, laid unconscious to the ground.

Mikan was surprised and approached the boy cautiously. She stared at him for sometime before realizing that he was holding something—a long, emerald green sort of crystal.

Her eyes suddenly widened. '_A…shard?'_

…**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

Natsume slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, everything was blurry—until it all came to him; he was in the guestroom at Mikan's house.

He tried to stand up, but he could feel pain and dizziness. He stayed still for some time to ease the pain he was feeling and then he looked around. On the chair in front of his desk slept Mikan. She was hugging her knees and her hair was down. Her head was leaning on her knee as she was sleeping peacefully. She was wearing her pajamas and around her shoulder was her deep purple jacket.

Natsume gathered up all his strength to walk towards Mikan. He stared at her for a moment and slowly, his hand touched Mikan's face. He could feel dried tears and she looked tired. It continued like this for some time until the raven-haired boy felt a hand in his. It was Mikan holding his hand tightly.

Slowly, Mikan opened her auburn eyes and was surprised to see Natsume standing in front of her.

"O-oh…you're awake…" she said forcing a smile unto her face.

It was then when she noticed that she was holding something—Natsume's hand. She quickly let go and stood up from the chair.

"Y-you shouldn't be moving around…" she said. "You better get back to your bed."

Natsume obeyed silently, but Mikan could see that he had some difficulty in walking.

"D-do you want me to help y—," she said but Natsume interrupted; "I'm not a child anymore! Just leave me alone!"

Mikan looked disappointed, but she tried her best not to show it. She looked down to the floor and said in a soft voice, "Then I'll just be getting your breakfast…" At that, she went out of the room.

Looking at her go, Natsume slapped his forehead lightly. _'How come I always end up saying something horrible to her?'_

At that, Natsume knew what he should do. Gathering up all his energy, he stood up and walked quietly walked towards the kitchen—until he heard Mikan's voice.

"Hotaru…" she said.

Natsume turned his head towards the door of Mikan's room. That's right—when he arrived that night, Hotaru also fell unconscious. So Hotaru must've been also resting here.

"…I don't know what to do," he heard her say in a weak tone.

Natsume went nearer to the room and leaned at the wall beside the door.

"I feel so guilty…" Mikan continued, "I find it hard just to look at him."

From the tone of Mikan's voice, it sounded as if she was crying.

Natsume felt he couldn't take it anymore, so he went back to his room.

Mikan wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

She went to Natsume's room holding a tray with Natsume's breakfast in it. When she arrived there, Natsume was sitting on his bed.

"Here's your food," said Mikan but Natsume made no reply.

Seeing this, Mikan sighed and turned around. "Call me if you need anything."

Mikan was about to leave the room when she felt someone grab her hand. And then before she knew it, she was already in Natsume's arms.

Mikan felt her heartbeat rise.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan heard him say. His voice was soft…it was almost not him at all.

Mikan smiled and leaned her head into his chest. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry, too."

They stayed in this position for a while…until they both heard someone.

"You still have time for hugging after leaving me at the carpet?"

The two turned around. It was Yuki.

Mikan blushed and quickly moved away from Natsume who just rolled his eyes.

…**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

"Ah…I see…so that's what happened after I passed out…" Yuki said in a squeaky voice, rejoicing in seeing her prince again.

Mikan's eyes were watching the two in annoyance. Wasn't this the girl who was just complained that she woke up on the carpet floor?

"Oh yeah!" Yuki continued, "You said Natsume was holding a shard!"—she turned to Natsume—"Could it be _that_ shard?"

Mikan blinked twice. "Eh? What shard?"

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying all this time to you?" Yuki raised her eyebrow as she looked painfully at me.

Mikan thought so hard that it made her head hurt. "Oh! _That_ shard! You mean the one the Moon Spirits stole?"

"Gee…no wonder you fail class," Natsume murmured, which made Mikan mad.

"Why you! Not because you have good grades, doesn't mean you're any better!" she yelled.

Natsume glared at her and was supposed to insult her again when they heard the door creak open.

"Ho-Hotaru!" Mikan said, spotting her best friend. She quickly ran towards her. "How are you feeling?"

Hotaru looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry…I'm fine."

Mikan almost cried of joy. She was glad that Hotaru was back. She hugged her best friend, "Hotaru…I'm sorry. I should've told you from the beginning."

Yuki clapped trice. "Well 'am sure glad that everything is back to normal now! What about some tea?"

The ebony-haired girl stood up and went to the kitchen…unknown to them; she was planning a diabolical plan…

When she finished with the tea, she picked up one cup and poured something pink into it.

"Hihihihi…"

She carefully brought the tray to the living room.

"For Natsume… For Hotaru… and for Mikan!"

'_Since when did Yuki become this kind to me?'_ Mikan thought as she got her cup.

**CHING!**

"E-eh?" Mikan looked down, seeing the broken pieces of glass. "S-sorry. I think I broke it."

Mikan picked the pieces hastily then she pricked herself with the sharp glass tip.

"Oh for god's sake!" Natsume knelt down and examined Mikan's hand. Mikan blushed realizing Natsume's face was so close to hers.  
"Let me do that," he said, picking up the broken glass, "You could have my tea, I haven't touched it."

"Th-thanks," Mikan got the tea cup from the table and was about to take a sip.

Yuki nearly spit out her tea in surprise; But it was too late, Mikan had already drank the tea.

A thin blush formed in Mikan's face.  
"Hic..." she said.

Natsume approached Mikan and put his hand on her forehead.

Mikan slowly turned her had to the raven-haired boy; "Natsume-kun, I love you!!"

-

-end of chapter-

**Author's Notes—**

Hahaha!! What _did_ Yuki put in the tea?! XD Stay tune for the next chapter, "Love Potion".


	15. Love Potion

"_Life's too short to sit around  
and dream, so go after what you want.  
Take risks, and no matter what,  
don't let anything hold you back."_

_(Unknown)_

-xx-

**When You Wish Upon a Star  
**_-Aminatsu032-_

-xx-

"_Oh, for god's sake!" Natsume knelt down and examined Mikan's hand. Mikan blushed realizing Natsume's face was so close to hers.  
"Let me do that," he said, picking up the broken glass, "You could have my tea, I haven't touched it."_

"_Th-thanks," Mikan got the tea cup from the table and was about to take a sip._

_Yuki nearly spit out her tea in surprise; but it was too late, Mikan had already drank the tea._

_A thin blush formed in Mikan's face.  
"Hic..." she said._

_Natsume approached Mikan and put his hand on her forehead._

_Mikan slowly turned her head to the raven-haired boy; "Natsume-kun, I love you!!"_

-xx-

**CHAPTER 15: "Love Potion"**

-xx-

Yuki stared at the two; her eyes bulging far out it seemed it would fall any minute.

Natsume and Hotaru turned slowly to Yuki, who was frozen in her spot. She never intended for this to happen! It was _supposed_ to be _Natsume_ head over heels in love with _her_!

"I…" Yuki started, swallowing the infectious glare of the two. "It wasn't my fault! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What did you put in the tea?" Natsume said, ignoring her defending statement.

"It was…"—Yuki paused, examining their expressions—"…a potion."

"You put love potion on her tea?" Hotaru asked, speaking for the first time.

"It wasn't for _her_!"—Yuki turned to Natsume—"And it wasn't a love potion either!"

Everyone was silent for a while.

"I mean, it was _supposed_ to be love potion when I ordered the recipe back in the Star Kingdom, but I made it here! And there are materials that aren't present here on earth…" Yuki trailed off. "Like for example replacing star dust with salt?"

"You replaced star dust with salt?" Natsume hissed, both turned to Mikan who was now laughing out loud for some unknown reason and then crying the next minute.

"Hey, hey, you can't blame m—"

"You overly-desperate wannabe!" Mikan boomed, everyone turned to her.

The brunette covered her mouth. "Pfft—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"—she turned to Hotaru's tea—"Oh, look at Mr. Tea-y smiling at me—goo-gey-goo-gey-goo!" And then laughing again.

Natsume placed his forefinger at his temple and without eyeing Yuki said, "When is the potion going to expire?"

Yuki thought about the question for a moment. "I don't know…1 hour, 1 day, 1 week, 1 month, 1 year…forever?"

"_Forever_?!" Mikan hissed and then cried. "No! I don't want to be a bear! I want to be a beautiful butterfly!!!"

"Go back and _fix_ this!" Natsume yelled at her.

"But—"

"Now!"

Yuki bit her already pale lips and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a portal appeared and when she entered, faded again.

Hotaru looked at Natsume. "I could call the mental hospital, if you want."

Natsume gave her a questionable look when Hotaru continued. "This is going to be a long day," she paused after a while. "We would be lucky if Dark Moon didn't show up."

-xx-

"Father," a faint voice said approaching a tall man who was sitting by his window.

"It won't be long now," he assured. "Once I've destroyed the princess, the stars will have no way of stopping us."

The man didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, like statue.

"Please…" the voice said softly. "Please say something…father…"

"_Please…"_

-xx-

"I've figured it out!" Yuki shouted in joy at the palace's library.

"What have you figured out?" a sweet, soprano voice asked.

Yuki turned to see who it was. "M-my queen!" She bowed her head at the tall woman with jet-black hair and gold eyes.

The queen laughed softly. "No need to be formal," and then she turned serious. "So how are things going in the human world?"

Yuki sighed. "No good. We still haven't figured out who Dark Moon is…"

"And Natsume?"

"He's fine, I guess."

"The princess?"

Yuki paused. She wasn't ready to tell her that she had just turned her in to a mental freak. "F-fine."

The queen chuckled again. "Well, then, you better get going," she eyed the book the ebony-haired girl was holding. "They might need that information now."

Yuki immediately shut the book and laughed nervously. "R-right…"

She snapped her fingers, just like how she did it before and then disappeared.

-xx-

"I'm back!" Yuki exclaimed.

Both Hotaru and Natsume, who seemed to be having a silent discussion before Yuki appeared, turned to her.

Yuki examined the room. The curtains were down and the TV was just murmuring to itself. Mikan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the victim?" she asked mockingly.

"Sleeping," Hotaru answered emotionlessly, looking away at Yuki.

"Hmm…"

"So how will she turn back to normal?" Natsume asked, also turning away to the TV.

"Frog's eyeballs!" she said happily, amused of the fact that Mikan is going to be eating frog eyeballs soon.

Hotaru's composed expression turned to disgust. "How nice," she murmured.

Natsume just nodded. "Work on it," he ordered.

Yuki frowned. After all that she has done this was the only reply she was going to get? Not even 'thank you'?

"What, you're not thanking me?" she said, with hint of disappointment in her voice.

The two questionably looked at her. Yuki simply rolled her eyes and headed outside the door.

'_Surely, there must be a lake nearby_,' she thought to herself when she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She quickly scanned the place and saw a dark figure standing not far away, beside a tree.

"You're Dark Moon, are you?" she muttered; Dark Moon smirked.

"So amusing to hear I've become so popular these days," he said.

"What do you want?" Yuki snapped.

"Oh…I just thought you'll need my help and all," Dark Moon answered as he walked nearer to the girl.

"Help?" Yuki hissed. "Who _would_?"

The blond boy in mask smirked. "Well, you hate the princess don't you?" He scanned her expression.

Yuki covered her ears. "Darn it! I'm not listening to you!"

"Yuki, you know you can kill her with just making a poison, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Until when are you going to fool yourself?"

Yuki opened her mouth to protest when Natsume appeared beside him.

"No, until when are _you_ going to fool yourself?" he said in a low, threatening voice.

Dark Moon grinned and ignored what Natsume said. "Think about it, Yuki." At that he disappeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked flatly, Yuki nodded.

'_Think about it, Yuki,'_ the words kept on repeating on her head. No, this was wrong. Yes, she was jealous of Mikan, but she would never kill! Never, ever!

Yuki closed her black eyes. _'She took…_everything _away from me.'_

-xx-

"ARGH! I've been out all day?!" Mikan yelled, after being healed.

"Apparently, yes," Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Natsume and I had to knock you out because you were getting so annoying, crying and laughing and getting angry every minute."

Mikan blushed. "Did I say other things?"

"Yes," Hotaru said, sitting on Mikan's desk chair. Natsume and Yuki had gone back to their kingdom to speak to the queen.

"What?" she said in almost a whisper.

"You said you loved him."

Mikan immediately looked up. "I did?!"

Hotaru nodded. "But you do, don't you?"

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I don't know."

The two were silent for a while.

"Dark Moon," Mikan started. "What did he look like?"

That's right, she had never seen him before.

Hotaru paused. "He looked familiar."

"How?"

"Blond hair and blue eyes," Hotaru said, trying to remember all the details. "Even with his black mask, I could see it."

"Blond hair and blue eyes?" Mikan repeated. "That sounds like…"

"Yes," Hotaru said, calm and composed. "I think it's him, too."

Mikan was lost in thought. It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be Dark Moon. No, he would never do that!

**Ruka.**

-xx-

**Author's Notes—**

URKK. Yes, I apologize for not updating for so long. Faye-chan is guiltyyy. :(  
It's our field trip today. :D And I didn't come. It's also the showing of Twilight. XD

Ps- I'm not a die-hard fan.

_Faye-chan. XD  
_**Review!**


	16. To Break Free

WOAH. How long has it been before I updated this? Hmm...about 5 months, or more? Sorry about that. (Bows) I completely lost interest in this fic, I don't even know how to end it! ROAR...but lightning struck me again – last night. I actually forgot where I stopped so I had to read the fic all over again. I'm sure the readers are also blank now to what happened, so I will put the summary so far so that everybody could keep up, 'kay?(Laughs) Sorry, but I also haven't updated Can You Keep A Secret? yet because the chapter needed to be long. From now on, I'll be trying to post long chapters for the sake of the readers. Because, obviously, I know how it feels to have such a short chapter. (Laughs) On we go with the story...

**

* * *

**

**When You Wish Upon A Star  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

* * *

**THE STORY SO FAR: **Fourteen-year-old Mikan Sakura had her mother died because of an unusual disease, leaving her alone with the financial support of a father she has never met before. Wishing on a star, a boy, around her age suddenly arrives at her house! As cold and unemotional as he is, Natsume Hyuuga, prince of the star kingdom began to soften up for the girl...revealing a hidden fact about her very existence.

Meanwhile, a dangerous assassin named Dark Moon has his eyes after Mikan and tends to kill her to avenge his exiled clan. Now to make the odds even worse, Yuki, a descendent from the star kingdom arrives and Mikan accidentally drinks a potion that wasn't really intended for _her_! Now with necessary information, it seemed Dark Moon had concealed himself in a body they least expected.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 "To Break Free"**

"But why?" Mikan asked in a small voice. She just could imagine Ruka being like that! He had always been nice to her!

Hotaru stayed silent, while Mikan wandered in her thoughts.

"Wait a minute," she said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "Before, Yuki said something about Dark Moon's spirit transferring to another body."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Transferring?"

"Well...Dark Moon _isn't _Ruka!" Mikan announced happily. "He's just _inside_ him!"

"Well how do we get him out?" the raven-haired girl said flatly.

"The host needs to get him out, himself," Natsume suddenly said from the doorway.

"You're back," the brunette said, looking at him.

Natsume ignored her remark. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Where's the magpie?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head and checking if Yuki was behind him.

"I left her there," he answered simply.

"By 'get him out', meaning he needs to drive Dark Moon away from his own body?" Mikan asked, going back to the previous topic.

"He doesn't _need_. He _must_, or else the demon will take over his body permanently," Natsume answered with no emotion.

"You think he knows this?" Hotaru asked without looking at the boy.

"Hardly."

**-xx**

He ran. He ran fast in the darkness of nowhere. He panted, hungrily begging for air. Swallowing, hoping to quench the thirst from his now-dry throat.

He has tried screaming, cursing, even, but it was no use. This monster inside of him, concurring his body piece by piece, eating his consciousness slowly was about to kill the person he cared for the most.

Soon enough, his knees gave up, leaving him to stumble in the black floor.

"You should even stop trying," the low, rumbling voice said. It came from everywhere – wherever he ran, wherever he stumbled upon, he was there, mocking at his weakness.

"I'm not letting you take over," Ruka said, gritting his teeth.

The voice let out a strong, amused laughter. "Oh, but I already have."

Suddenly, he began seeing a source of light. He looked below, the floor glowing, showing a place – it was Sakura Mikan's house.

"Now you'll see," the threatening voice said, cooing, "...how I'll kill her with your very own hands."

The sight shifted, like when you turn your head, revealing the small, square window of Mikan's house. Inside were Hotaru, Natsume and the girl of her dreams.

"What are you going to do?" he said softly, as if afraid to find out.

"Watch." It wasn't an answer – it was an order.

The raven-haired boy looked at him and his expression immediately angered. He positioned Mikan behind him, as if ready to give his life for her. The two girls finally noticed his presence.

"Ruka," he heard Mikan say, her expression pained and shocked at the same time.

His body went closer and closer to them, soon enough, he was standing at the branch just outside her window.

Natsume moved his hand, and a circle of fire blocked his way.

"That's not going to stop me, you know," a familiar voice said. He knew it was his, but it was not him saying them.

He saw his hand in front of him, extending itself at the view. He closed his fingers and Natsume kneeled to the ground in pain, crutching his chest.

"Natsume!" he heard her say, her voice cracking. He turned to look at him. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, that was nothing major," his voice said, as if glorifying his own actions.

The dark-haired boy tried to stand up, but he looked pained as he panted heavily. He eyed him sharply and fire surrounded his body. He could see it through the images the monster inside of him was showing.

"Now, what would you do," the voice inside of him said as his hand extended, again like had the first time. "...if I did _this_?" His fists closed and he heard Mikan scream in pain.

"No!" Ruka screamed out of his lungs. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Dark Moon laughed. "Oh, it'll be more than that when I kill her." He twisted his wrist clockwise and Mikan screamed louder.

"Stop it!" Ruka repeated, this time louder. "Get out of my body!"

The voice tsked. "Make me." Somehow he could feel the smirk on those words.

Hotaru came running to Mikan as she screamed louder. Natsume's eyes pierced him as he lunged for an attack.

"Damn you!" he yelled punching his body with his flaming fist.

The place where Natsume stood grew further and further. His blow might have sent his body flying.

"Well, well," his voice said, "I thought I've paralyzed you."

"It takes more than that to bring me down, you shitbag," Natsume said, launching another attack, which he easily avoided.

Natsume punched continuously with both hands, but his body avoided each one of them. "How about join me? You're very powerful."

"You wish," Natsume said, with obvious fury in his voice as he launched an uppercut. His body easily reacted as he crouched and gave a powerful blow at Natsume's stomach.

"Chance missed," Ruka heard his own voice say as he looked at the sight of Natsume crouching to the ground.

The scene went further. This body must've took steps backwards.

The vision began to fade, when Natsume said, "Oh no, you don't, coward!"

He saw flames surrounding his body. It could've burned him if he didn't take an early escape. The scene disappeared, when he suddenly arrived at a room full of mirrors.

"Are you happy I didn't kill her yet?" his own voice, which he had no control upon, asked. He could see he was smirking for he saw himself clearly, standing in front of a mirror.

Ruka didn't say anything. More of, he was angry. "Get out of my damn body," he said in a threatening voice.

"Make me," his voice said again and then everything went dark around him.

What did he have to do? He asked repeatedly to himself. This monster was completely taking over.

**-xx**

Natsume jumped from tree to tree and arrived at Mikan's house.

"Where's...Ruka?" Mikan asked in between pants.

"He escaped," Natsume said, looking at Mikan who leaned her head in Hotaru's chest.

"He didn't pick up much of a fight," Hotaru noted, looking at her best friend. "He could've already killed Mikan at that point."

"He could've," Natsume said, his expression angered, "...but he couldn't."

"Ruka...he's still there..." Mikan said weakly.

"Don't talk, idiot," Natsume said, leaning over to her. "I know."

Mikan's sight blurred and she fell asleep.

**-xx**

Mikan opened her eyes. She saw Natsume sitting beside the bed, looking at her.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" she said softly. "You should be resting."

Natsume's eyes narrowed at her window. "It's not safe for you to be sleeping alone."

Mikan's eyes softened. "Thank you," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

Mikan closed her eyes as she felt the bed move beside her. Natsume took her head to her chest protectively.

"Tomorrow," he said in his low, bass voice. "I'm bringing you to the kingdom. You're safer there."

He felt her nod as she leaned closer.

Mikan closed her eyes again, in Natsume's arms.

Natsume's embrace tightened. He decided not to sleep, but something about the girl's presence made him at ease. He swore he'd protect her upon closing his eyes and letting his consciousness come at rest.

"Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Promise me."

Natsume opened his ruby eyes. "Anything," he said.

"Don't leave me," she said in a small voice as her chocolate-brown pools looked at his.

"I won't," he paused. "I promise."

* * *

WOAHHH. That was short. Was that short? Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about it being short. From now on, I'd be putting up deadlines for myself. Can You Keep A Secret? updates on _Saturdays_, while, When You Wish Upon A Star updates on _Fridays_. Turn the Music Up, however, updates irregularly. Well, I hope I can keep those deadlines! Haha! Btw, you HAVE to add me at facebook. (Sticks her tongue out) PM me for it. Love you all! Reviews, please!


End file.
